Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Petite histoire en 7 chapitres, écrite pour le défi tutti-frutti de la communauté Big Baa Da Boum. Londres, un 24 décembre. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness a été témoin d'un évènement menaçant et Yvonne Hartman ne veux pas l'écouter ... Que va-t-il faire ?
1. Ab initio, Partie 1

**Petite histoire écrite pour le défi tutti-frutti de la communauté Big Baa Da Boum : community . livejournal . com/big_baa_da_boum/**

**Prompt** : 38- Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?  
**Béta** : ma précieuse et fidèle Rhéa S  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Fandom **: Torchwood  
**Personnages **: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Tom Quinn (MI5).  
**Suggestion d'écoute** : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

Petite fic en 6 chapitres, se situe avant la saison 1 de Torchwood.

A lire sur Live Journal, avec musique et vignettes : http: / /arianrhod34 . livejournal . com/1385 . html

* * *

**Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?**

Suggestion d'écoute : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ab initio*, Partie 1**

* * *

Jack Harkness sortit en trombe de la tour de Canary Wharf. Ses pas précipités laissaient surgir sa colère trop longtemps contenue dans l'immense bureau blanc immaculé d'Yvonne Hartman. Il n'était pas ovale, pourtant les décisions qui s'y prenaient y étaient tout aussi cruciales. Jack avait tenu bon, sans hausser le ton, en choisissant ses mots pour tenter de la convaincre encore et encore … il avait usé de son charme et de sa diplomatie mais trop c'était trop. Tellement d'assurance, de prétention, d'arrogance, de désir de pouvoir … cela frôlait la bêtise. Qu'elle aille au diable ! D'un bond sur son siège, il avait abandonné la partie, en captant néanmoins du coin de l'œil son sourire rogue qui lui sied si bien. Il s'était fait un plaisir de partir en claquant la porte en guise d'au-revoir, sans néanmoins en casser la vitre, mais assez fort pour faire vibrer les murs, assez fort pour soulager quelque peu ses nerfs à vif.

Un vent glacial s'engouffra sous son manteau le faisant flotter au vent alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter sur le trottoir de la ville regardant droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées, humant l'air de la ville.  
_- Puis-je les laisser à leur sort ?_ pensa-t-il en balayant du regard les bâtiments devant lui.  
Il était en colère, mais c'était Yvonne qui était en cause comme si souvent quand il visitait la capitale. Elle avait un don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, une chose rare mais fort gênante étant donné les relations de travail qu'ils se devaient d'entretenir. Une sourde colère grondait encore en lui, accélérant les battements de son cœur, échauffant son sang mais ce vent froid était finalement le bienvenu, il tempérait sa colère. Il ferma son lourd manteau, leva lentement son regard vers le ciel y cherchant le courage qui tout à coup lui manquait. Mais en cette veillée de Noël, même ses étoiles fétiches lui faisaient défaut. Le ciel orangé lui rappela seulement le danger imminent qui menaçait la ville de Londres sans lui apporter le réconfort qu'il attendait.

Le fougueux Capitaine soupira en secouant la tête, fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta à nouveau. Il se massa les tempes pour tenter de soulager le mal de crâne qui l'assaillait, enserrait son cerveau tel un étau et menaçait de paralyser toute pensée cohérente. Le parfum d'Yvonne. Fichu parfum … l'air de son bureau en était saturé. Probablement hors de prix et très à la mode, il lui ressemblait étrangement : entêtant jusqu'à l'écœurement.

Non, la bêtise d'une seule personne ne devait pas priver la ville de Londres de la protection de Torchwood décida Jack après quelques secondes seulement de massage intensif. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner des caméras de surveillance, Yvonne devait l'observer après son départ hâtif attendant quelques représailles auxquelles il l'avait habituée, puis il sortit son téléphone portable.  
- Tosh ?  
- _Oui Jack._  
Ce dernier sourit en entendant la voix de l'informaticienne qui avait décroché dès la première sonnerie. Il n'était pas si seul finalement, et il pouvait compter sur sa Toshiko même une veille de Noël. Bon, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait largement provoqué sa chance … sa longue expérience lui avait appris qu'elle n'existait pas. Il avait sauvé Tosh de sa prison militaire dont elle ne serait jamais sortie sans son aide. Un bon Samaritain ? Pas tant que cela. Il l'avait engagée pour cinq ans en lui interdisant de revoir sa famille pour laquelle elle avait trahi son pays. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit à son poste un 24 décembre. Mais elle le faisait de bonne grâce et Jack était tout simplement heureux d'entendre sa voix.  
- Comment ça se passe à Cardiff ? interrogea-t-il.  
- _C'est calme, rien de particulier. Où es-tu ? Tu es parti en trombe ce matin sans rien dire …_  
Le prédicteur n'annonçait rien pour la journée, quand Owen et Suzie étaient arrivés, il avait littéralement jailli hors du Hub. Il en rêvait depuis plusieurs jours, il en crevait même d'envie … façon de parler bien sûr. L'air du Hub lui était devenu irrespirable, son bureau étriqué, il y avait les cent pas toute la nuit tel un lion en cage. La quiétude de la nuit lui apportait en général une certaine sérénité teintée de solitude mais pas cette nuit. Non, malheureusement cette nuit l'appel des étoiles l'avait maintenu éveillé, lui rappelant douloureusement sa condition terrienne. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser aux événements qui l'avaient rendu immortel, des événements dont il lui manquait cruellement un point de vue, celui de cet « homme » que l'on nommait le Docteur, son ami … il n'en était plus aussi certain. L'année précédente, il avait récupéré sa main in-extremis à cette même époque, peut-être … peut-être que cette année, il LE rencontrerait. Cette perspective, ce rêve fou, lui faisait oublier tout le reste et dès que sa petite équipe avait été au complet, il avait fui sans plus attendre son QG. Il n'avait pas daigné leur parler … il ne pouvait rien leur dire et quand bien même, quel intérêt ?

- Pas d'activité de la faille ? insista Jack, ignorant volontairement la question de l'informaticienne sur son départ du matin ainsi que le reproche sous-jacent perceptible dans sa voix. Tout cela était légitime mais, il était le chef et abusait de cette position pour s'absoudre de ce genre de question. En fait, il ne répondait à aucune question personnelle. Il restait le chef mystérieux, dont ils ne savaient rien, mais qu'ils suivaient dans toute sorte d'aventures dangereuses, qui avait toute leur confiance. La liberté de ton était de mise mais les véritables ordres étaient exécutés sans discussion. N'étais-ce pas la marque d'un grand chef ? C'était ce qu'aimait à penser le Capitaine.

- _Aucune activité, _fit-elle en soupirant légèrement déçue probablement. _Mais attends je relance un scan minutieux._  
- Tu m'appelles dès que tu as les résultats ?  
- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jack ?_ redemanda-t-elle avec un brin d'inquiétude qui ne lui échappa pas étrangement attendri par son agent.  
- Rien pour le moment, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant, je voudrais juste être sûr ... J'attends ton appel, fit-il en raccrochant.

Il fit quelques pas et rentra dans le premier pub qui croisa sa route. Une ambiance plutôt chic mais vu le quartier cela n'était pas étonnant, majoritairement masculine et joyeuse. Il devait y avoir des employés de Torchwood au milieu de tous ces costumes-cravates, il chercha du regard une connaissance mais il ne reconnut aucun visage. Mais très vite, il fut happé par l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce lieu. Au fond de la salle bondée, un groupe rock dont Jack remarqua immédiatement la chanteuse, blonde, jeune … sexy. Ils n'avaient même pas installé d'estrade et personne ne semblait les écouter, pourtant la qualité du groupe sautait aux yeux, ou plutôt aux oreilles qu'elles charmaient par la musicalité qu'ils dégageaient. Dès les premières notes, Jack sut que la jeune femme était exceptionnelle. Vêtue d'un chemisier en soie rouge assorti à son rouge à lèvres, elle avait les cheveux tirés ce qui lui donnait un air strict en totale contradiction avec sa musique. La voix était somptueuse, puissante mais domptée, en un mot passionnante. Une beauté vénéneuse, une superbe sirène dont le chant était brut et sexuel, Jack en était béat d'admiration, littéralement charmé. Mais quoi de plus normal à Londres, fleuron de la musique indépendante, cette capitale regorgeait de talents qui ne demandaient qu'à éclore et cette artiste était prête. Jack se concentra sur sa voix en essayant d'ignorer le brouhaha qui se dégageait de la salle et qui gâchait son plaisir. S'il n'avait pas cette mission sur les bras, qu'il s'était lui-même confiée soit dit en passant, il serait bien allé rejoindre cette jeune femme pour un duo et plus, beaucoup plus, si affinités. Elle dégageait une telle sensualité … Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps mais cette personnalité lui donnait envie de reprendre le chant, une passion qu'il avait abandonnée il y a bien longtemps, dans une autre vie en un sens. Cette jeune Anna, le barman lui avait révélé son prénom, réveillait des désirs enfouis, ses Jezebels entonnés d'une voix grave étaient autant d'appels auxquels Jack se surprenait à penser sérieusement. Toujours le regard planté droit devant elle, elle laissa ses doigts gratter sa guitare, l'électrisant aussitôt. First we kiss annonça-t-elle très sérieusement avant de chanter doucement et sagement mais cela ne dura pas car elle monta rapidement en puissance. Jack ressentit une profonde émotion, tout chez cette fille le touchait, sa musique lui parlait. The perfect kiss, I'll be your man … ces morceaux semblaient écrits pour lui, une découverte qui éclairait cette journée en tous points décevante.

Il s'était effondré sur un tabouret au bar, trop concentré sur la belle Anna pour remarquer le barman mécontent de ce client qui profitait du spectacle sans commander. Quand finalement celui-ci réussit à capter son attention, il fut franchement déçu du résultat. Un verre d'eau et plate avait-il précisé … non mais il se prenait pour qui ce militaire ? C'était de la provocation ! La plupart des clients étaient au champagne et celui-ci … avait un regard perçant, un gabarit impressionnant en y regardant bien, il avait l'air franchement mécontent. Il voulait un verre d'eau ? Et bien il allait avoir l'eau dégueulasse du robinet.

Un verre auquel Jack ne toucha pas, trop occupé à observer les jeunes gens autour de lui au rythme de la musique qui avait emporté au loin son mal de crâne pourtant persistant après son départ de la tour. Tosh lui confirma une demi-heure plus tard que tout était normal à Cardiff. C'était donc à Londres qu'il fallait être, et il y était.

Il hésita un instant … appeler Suzie et Owen à la rescousse ? Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de congés, ils frisaient le surmenage ce qui se traduisait par des prises de bec aussi fréquentes qu'insupportables. Ils ne pouvaient plus se voir et lui non plus … Quant à Tosh elle s'était sacrifiée, comme toujours, pour garder le Hub pendant ces quelques jours de festivités. Il lui faudrait du renfort en cas d'activation de la faille de Cardiff. Et puis … il aimait bien se retrouver seul de temps en temps, loin de son équipe. Il lui faudrait du soutien dans cette mission mais, en général, cela n'était pas un problème. C'était le travail sans vraiment l'être …des vacances en quelque sorte, oui c'était la manière idéale de passer quelques jours loin du Hub, loin de Cardiff, de se changer les idées en rencontrant de nouvelles personnes et, si possible, en chassant l'alien.

Yvonne lui avait formellement interdit de continuer ses investigations prétextant que ses soupçons étaient trop vagues et que la ville était sous sa juridiction. _C'est vrai_, pensa Jack en souriant. Il fixait un jeune homme tout à fait à son goût depuis plusieurs minutes et celui-ci, intéressé crut que ce sourire s'adressait à lui.

_Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui va m'arrêter, _pensa Jack_, au contraire … je vais me faire un plaisir de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort et moi raison_. Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu, tout comme celui du jeune homme qui le dévorait des yeux, tandis qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de se réintroduire discrètement dans le giron d'Yvonne. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement du verre qu'il tenait négligemment, il se leva et, sortant de ses pensées il quitta le pub sans un regard derrière lui. Pourtant, deux paires d'yeux le scrutaient : les uns du barman exaspérés, les autres pétillants d'envie devant cet homme si étrangement vêtu, si beau … forcément exceptionnel.

Jack fit quelques pas en rabattant son manteau de laine sur lui, il faisait chaud dans ce pub mais il l'avait gardé sur lui, si bien qu'il avait froid maintenant. Tout en marchant vers la tour, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il vit une mince silhouette surgir derrière la porte du pub, il aurait pu faire un heureux ce soir mais Londres avait besoin de lui. Ravi d'avoir éveillé les sens de ce jeune homme en quelques regards et sourires, il rejoignit une entrée secondaire de la tour un sourire satisfait figé sur ses lèvres.

En cette veille de Noël, la ruche semblait s'être enfin calmée ... Jack convainquit facilement les gardes du bien fondé de sa visite, papier psychique en main, il se fit passer pour un quelconque inspecteur. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs qui gardaient les entrées, particulièrement celles servant aux livraisons ... Yvonne avait probablement quitté son bureau persuadée d'avoir réussi à calmer le tempétueux Capitaine. Jack se faufila dans les couloirs, peu lui importait les caméras de surveillance, il lui suffisait de se déplacer rapidement. Selon la théorie du trop d'image tue l'image, il espérait passer inaperçu.

Une chose bien difficile pour sa personne, on le remarquait toujours, même assis dans un bar sans bouger ni parler. C'était ainsi, cela avait toujours été par le passé, ou plutôt le futur … un charisme qui lui avait valu des honneurs mais qui avait aussi été un fardeau à un moment précis de sa vie ... une époque maintenant révolue. Il avait volontairement oublié certains pans de sa longue vie, tiré un trait purement et simplement. Mais contrairement au commun des mortels, lui les avait effacés de sa mémoire presque aussi bien que l'aurait fait une petite pilule d'amnésie. L'esprit est une chose magnifique et Jack avait eu largement le temps d'apprendre à connaître le sien et à le manipuler à sa guise. Parfois cela lui semblait monstrueux, égoïste, parfois cela lui faisait peur mais sa condition particulière lui demandait beaucoup de sacrifices, celui-ci en était un exemple parmi d'autres.

Bref, il était donc hautement improbable qu'il passe inaperçu, peut-être que son lourd manteau n'aidait pas dans cette mission d'infiltration mais il était hors de question de l'abandonner. Il en avait terriblement besoin comme un acteur a besoin d'enfiler son costume avant d'entrer en scène pour rentrer dans la peau de son personnage. Et puis en cette veille de Noël, ils ne devaient pas être légion derrière les écrans. Jack comptait là-dessus parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu dans ce lieu, s'il se faisait remarquer, il se ferait jeter comme un malpropre.

Il cherchait la bibliothèque, il avait besoin d'informations sur les phénomènes dont il avait été témoin. Il ne l'avait visitée qu'une seule fois, le jour où Yvonne lui avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire après leur emménagement dans la tour. Fière de son gigantesque QG, la visite n'en avait pas moins été rapide, autant que ses talons aiguilles le lui avaient permis. Et incomplète bien entendu. Yvonne et lui s'opposaient sur bien des sujets … la technologie alien était leur sujet de dispute récurrent, pour ainsi dire préféré. Dans ce domaine, la suprématie de Jack était manifeste et cela exaspérait Yvonne au plus haut point. Pourtant, des deux leaders, c'était celui qui en savait le plus qui en faisait le moins. A quelques exceptions près, la technologie extraterrestre n'était pas utilisée par l'équipe de Torchwood Cardiff. Les objets qu'ils arrivaient à récupérer étaient entreposés, les plus inoffensifs dans les sous-sols sans plus de ménagement et les plus dangereux dans des coffres dont seul Jack avait les codes, sécurité oblige. Yvonne n'avait jamais caché ses idées dans ce domaine, tout ce qui avait le malheur d'atterrir sur son territoire devenait sa propriété, y compris les êtres vivants. Ils étaient étudiés, utilisés, et dieu sait quoi encore. C'était dangereux et inhumain, Jack s'essoufflait à force de le répéter mais personne ne semblait voir le danger, ni Yvonne elle-même ni la Reine. L'attrait de la nouveauté, les promesses d'exploits, mais aussi les dangers qu'elle ne cessait de brandir … elle trompait son monde et il ne restait à Jack que des miettes pour faire tourner sa branche. Alors, il savait pertinemment que sa visite express avait occulté volontairement certains lieux. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, il l'imaginait très bien, probablement pire que la vérité mais il n'avait aucune autorité pour faire cesser les agissements calculateurs et probablement assassins de la Lady. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues dès que possible et à ce petit jeu, il s'avérait plutôt doué. Il faut dire qu'il y mettait du cœur, il s'en délectait … il ne cessait de s'inviter, de farfouiller, de corrompre de nouveaux collaborateurs, ça c'était la partie la plus plaisante. Ses amants d'un soir étaient bavards une fois rassasiés et cela faisait d'une pierre deux coups, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il en apprenait plus de leurs confidences sur l'oreiller que pendant ses « descentes » à la maison mère et c'était bien plus jouissif, à tous points de vue. Son réseau était bien maillé jusqu'au plus haut niveau, d'où une réputation assez conséquente et assumée.

C'était donc d'un pas rapide que Jack parcourait les couloirs de Canary Wharf et il fallait avouer que dans sa déambulation, il s'était quelque peu perdu. Tous ces couloirs se ressemblaient et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'arrêter devant un de ces immenses tableaux où s'alignaient avec rigueur des noms, des bureaux, des étages, des couloirs … quel ennui. Il n'avait croisé personne, la ruche était silencieuse et désertée, mais Jack prit la résolution de demander son chemin à la prochaine âme qui croiserait son chemin. Il n'était même plus sûr de l'étage où se trouvait la fameuse bibliothèque … la tour en cachait cinquante, autant dire que sa recherche au petit bonheur la chance n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir d'aboutir.

Au détour d'un couloir, la chance justement lui sourit. Tandis qu'il traversait un hall, un homme déboula des escaliers à sa droite en courant et, tout affairé à arranger sa cravate, il le percute de plein fouet. Si Jack avait une stature imposante, ce n'était pas le cas du petit jeune qui tomba lamentablement sur ses fesses. Jack l'observa un instant, oreillette, carte d'accès autour du cou, ordinateur portable à l'épaule … parfait ! Tout ce qu'il lui fallait était à portée de main sur le gosse toujours au sol. Deux caméras surveillaient ce lieu, l'une orientée vers l'ascenseur tout proche et l'autre sur les escaliers d'où avait déboulé l'agent. Ils étaient donc dans un angle mort, une aubaine que Jack n'allait pas laisser passer. L'agent de Londres allait se relever mais Jack se précipita sur lui et le maintint au sol d'un genou plaqué sur son ventre.

A suivre ...


	2. Ab initio, Partie 2

**Petite histoire écrite pour le défi tutti-frutti de la communauté Big Baa Da Boum : http : / / community . livejournal . com/big_baa_da_boum/ **

**Prompt** : 38- Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?  
**Béta** : ma précieuse et fidèle Rhéa S  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Fandom **: Torchwood  
**Personnages **: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Tom Quinn (MI5).  
**Suggestion d'écoute** : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

Petite fic en 6 chapitres, se situe avant la saison 1 de Torchwood.

A lire sur Live Journal, avec musique et vignettes : http: / /arianrhod34 . livejournal . com/1631 . html

* * *

**Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?**

Suggestion d'écoute : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ab initio*, Partie 2**

* * *

La victime laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur tandis que Jack, expert, récupérait ces quelques objets essentiels pour sa mission. Le jeune homme le scrutait, abasourdi par ce dépouillement inattendu. L'incompréhension se lisait sur ce visage juvénile,_ plutôt agréable d'ailleurs_, pensa un Jack amusé par la situation. Comme paralysé, il le laissait faire et le Capitaine devina qu'il hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter à sa lèvre pincée. Il l'avait bien entendu reconnu, qui ne le connaissait pas ici ? Profitant de ses hésitations, Jack avait récupéré la carte et l'oreillette.  
- Non ! s'écria le jeune homme en tentant de se dégager alors que Jack allait se saisir de sa sacoche.  
- Cesse donc de t'agiter, tu vas te blesser ! tonna à son tour le Capitaine tandis que le jeune homme s'était apparemment décidé à riposter en mettant fin à ses tergiversations.  
L'agent se débattait mais Jack qui n'avait pas envie de le frapper, esquivait les coups, il réussit à lui bloquer les jambes en passant à califourchon sur lui puis les bras en déployant toute la force dont il était capable. Maintenu fermement au sol, il se calma en constatant par lui-même que son assaillant avait le dessus. Il reposa finalement sa tête sur le sol en relâchant sa respiration et Jack fit de même, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés par ce court exercice ... L'agent ferma les yeux tandis que Jack le détaillait d'un œil appréciateur. Sous l'effet de la colère ses oreilles s'étaient teintées de rouge et de petites perles de sueur s'étaient formées sur son large front. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il était très soigné, à ses mains, à ses joues rasées de près et à cette distance il sentait son after-shave heureusement léger. Tout cela était tout à fait intéressant et Jack attendait maintenant sa réaction, il n'en avait pas fini avec lui … Quand enfin il rouvrit ses yeux, le Capitaine y lut une colère somme toute, normale. Il décela également dans ses yeux gris comme un après-midi londonien, une incompréhension bien naturelle, parfois il s'étonnait lui-même de ses pulsions … mais rien de tel qu'une p'tite bagarre pour chasser ses idées noires un soir de réveillon. Il était ravi de la tournure de la situation avec cet agent qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui était charmant en colère.

_Que lui voulait donc cet homme,_ se demandait l'agent de Londres tandis que celui-ci le détaillait ouvertement d'une manière … équivoque, qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Lui n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre sa petite amie pour passer un réveillon en famille … enfin dans sa famille à elle, qui était devenue un peu la sienne. Ils l'avaient adopté, accueilli à bras ouverts sans poser de question, lui le gosse de Cardiff au passé pas tout à fait irréprochable. Enfin libéré de sa longue journée qui avait démarrée avant le lever du soleil, il s'était douché, rasé et changé de vêtements pour les rejoindre … et maintenant, voilà que cet énergumène contrariait ses plans. Lui, c'était le chef de la branche de Cardiff, il l'avait reconnu sur le champ à sa tenue extravagante qui, encore plus ici, le rendait reconnaissable au premier coup d'œil. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de si près … toujours de loin que ce soit à Cardiff ou à Canary Wharf. Il l'avait trouvé beau mais il était plus que cela. Charismatique, impressionnant et … fort, bon dieu il lui broyait les biceps. Il avait la réputation de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait … peut-être fallait-il prendre cette réputation au pied de la lettre finalement. Quand bien même, il n'imaginait pas les choses de cette manière … Qu'avait-il donc fait pour se mettre dans un tel pétrin ? !

- Nouvelle recrue ? demanda Jack fatigué d'attendre que sa proie daigne verbaliser les questions qui devaient se bousculer dans son esprit.  
Il acquiesça.  
- C'est un exercice … continua Jack pour tenter de justifier son geste soudain et inattendu.  
- N'importe quoi, le coupa le jeune homme avec assurance.  
Jack sourit, fair play.  
- Lâchez-moi ! reprit l'agent en s'agitant à nouveau.  
- Pas tout de suite, répondit Jack en chassant le mince sourire qui était apparu, ça suffit ! ordonna-t-il impérieux en fronçant les sourcils et en accentuant encore un peu sa pression sur les bras de l'employé.  
Il était, de toute façon à sa merci.  
- J'ai besoin de trouver votre bibliothèque, reprit-il toujours d'une voix autoritaire et intimidante histoire de faire cesser toute rébellion. Et de faire une recherche sur le réseau.  
Son visage fermé et grave fixait de ses prunelles bleues le jeune homme soumis.  
- C'est votre manière de demander un passe et un ordinateur portable ? répondit-il sans toutefois se démonter, son regard vissé au sien.  
Pourtant ce regard dur semblait le transpercer, lui brûler les prunelles, l'envie de détourner les yeux était grande. Ce serait plus facile de tout lui laisser et de partir mais … il serait tenu pour responsable si cet homme utilisait son passe. Et puis cette situation était quelque peu vexante, quand allait-il le lâcher ? Personne n'allait croire ce qui lui arrivait … et bien sûr aucune caméra pour prouver sa bonne foi.

- Plutôt un moyen de les obtenir, lâcha Jack sèchement. Pas envie de savoir pourquoi ? fit-il un peu charmeur la tête penchée sur le côté.  
Contre toute attente il obtint un non énergique de la tête. Décidément ce gosse manquait de curiosité, pensa le Capitaine un peu déçu.  
- Pas envie de sauver le monde ? insista-t-il. Devenir un héros et de prendre du grade ?  
- Shhhh, siffla le gamin ce qui irrita immédiatement Jack. Le monde, rien que ça … railla-t-il. Ça marche avec les autres ? Je suis étonné !  
- Qui sait, continua Jack lentement sans céder à cette provocation, ça pourrait être fun.  
L'argument sembla mieux passer car il obtint cette fois un sourcil levé signe d'intérêt voire de curiosité.  
- Dans quel sens ? finit par demander l'agent prudent toujours plaqué au sol.  
- Dans le genre : mission secrète, protéger Londres, chasser l'alien avec moi. L'essence même de Torchwood à portée de main, finit-il en laissant échapper un sourire censé venir à bout de toutes les résistances. Tu as choisi de travailler à Torchwood, non ? Saisi ta chance.

Oui … pensa l'agent, ce Capitaine sorti de nulle part, qui s'était jeté sur lui avec une violence tout à fait injustifiée incarnait Torchwood, le Torchwood tel qu'il l'imaginait avant d'y être engagé et de déchanter quelque peu. Cet homme respirait l'aventure, l'exotisme, il se prenait à rêver … et même s'il le malmenait en ce moment même, il avait envie de le suivre et de croire à ses promesses.

Il venait de le retourner tel une crêpe … à quoi cela tenait-il ? A son charme probablement, son assurance sans la prétention hautaine qui régnait ici. Il avait su toucher un point sensible, sa belle famille allait l'attendre …

Jack laissa un peu de temps à l'agent pour se décider mais il semblait tenté par l'aventure malgré son démarrage chaotique.  
- Ok, finit-il par accepter.  
- Je vais te lâcher, pas de bêtise, hein ?  
Le gamin secoua la tête pour seule réponse en fronçant les sourcils.  
De bêtise ? Mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre que lui obéir ? Cet homme était connu pour tenir tête à Yvonne, pour ses mœurs dépravées, mais il était le leader de Torchwood Cardiff ! Son supérieur l'avait mis en garde, il était un mauvais chef et sa branche était insignifiante, il ne fallait en aucun cas répondre à ses questions, toujours en référer à la hiérarchie. En revanche les rumeurs, les histoires qui circulaient à son sujet démentaient le discours officiel. Il y en avait de tellement extravagantes et saugrenues qu'il devait bien y avoir un fond de vérité. Chacune de ses visites dans la maison mère alimentait des semaines de conversations et rumeurs … et puis il l'avait vu à l'œuvre de nombreuses fois à Cardiff. Cet homme avait l'envergure de sa réputation et bien plus encore, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il faisait de l'ombre à la branche de Londres et le problème venait de là de son point de vue. Comme souvent ici … Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre l'institut qu'il avait intégré six mois plus tôt grâce à sa petite amie. Il lui en était profondément reconnaissant même s'il avait très vite réalisé qu'il avait un long chemin à parcourir pour en faire vraiment partie. Lui venait de la banlieue de Cardiff, il n'avait pas bénéficié d'une bonne éducation ou des meilleures écoles comme la plupart des recrues de Torchwood Londres. Alors, il travaillait dur. Le travail, une valeur inculquée par son père aujourd'hui disparu. Son salut viendrait de là et pour combler son retard, il arrivait avant les autres et partait le dernier.

Jack ne le quittait pas des yeux, lentement il relâcha la pression sur ses bras puis il se dégagea entièrement. Une fois libre, l'agent s'assit en s'éloignant un peu de son agresseur et en massant ses biceps qui devaient être douloureux enserrés par ses mains puissantes. Il gardait toujours son ordinateur portable serré contre lui et remonta ses genoux au niveau de son menton … involontairement il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche.

Ces lieux commençaient à lui être familiers mais ce soir il ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité. Ici tout était froid, du sol en marbre jusqu'aux personnes qui y travaillaient. Il avait volontairement fait taire ses réticences car cet emploi hors du commun et l'amour qu'il avait trouvé dans ces murs réchauffaient l'atmosphère bien assez pour lui. Mais pas ce soir. Cette froideur lui glaçait le sang, il était seul dans ce lieu qui renfermait tant de dangers, à commencer par le chef de la branche de Cardiff qui semblait avoir pris une quelconque drogue pour être dans cet état.

- _Il n'y a personne pour t'aider_, pensa Jack amusé par la crainte qu'il lui inspirait, _ni pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues_. _Il est temps de se mettre au boulot_. J'ai détecté une distorsion spatiale, commença le Capitaine. Très brève et très localisée, expliqua-t-il accroupi une main sur le genou.  
Il capta le regard de l'autre sur son bracelet en cuir, Jack nota ce détail dans un coin de sa tête.  
- Elle n'a pas été détectée ici ?  
- Non. Vous êtes très bien équipés, avec des appareils en tout genre mais pour la plupart d'entre eux, vous ne savez pas vous en servir … enfin, soupira le Capitaine, là n'est pas le problème. Je me suis rendu aux coordonnées, en plein centre de Londres et … j'ai posé quelques questions.  
- Et alors ?  
- _Ah_, se dit le Capitaine, _il commence à être réellement intéressé_. Rien, personne ne semblait avoir rien vu. Or d'après mes relevés, cela a certes été bref, mais quelque chose est passé. Les rues sont bondées à cette époque, j'ai trouvé cela étrange jusqu'à ce que je comprenne.  
Jack fit une pause, histoire de bien prendre dans ses filets ce débutant. Celui-ci se redressa un peu attendant la suite de son histoire qu'il lui confiait en murmurant.  
- Un filtre de perception, révéla Jack. Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
Le jeune homme acquiesça.  
- Gonflé n'est-ce pas ? Une rue remplie de boutiques, un 24 décembre … Je suis resté un moment dans les parages et il se passe clairement quelque chose. J'ai détecté au moins deux autres filtres et des hommes aux allures étranges qui n'étaient pas là pour faire les boutiques, crois-moi. Je les ai suivis mais ils ont disparus au coin d'une rue. Mais le meilleur reste à venir, j'ai été témoin d'une arrivée et à nouveau d'une distorsion spatiale. Dans le ciel, un petit vaisseau a fait un vol stationnaire de quelques secondes avant de repartir aussitôt.  
- Mais, vous avez dit que la rue était bondée, n'y a-t-il pas eu de témoin ?  
- Non, aucun d'eux n'a vu le vaisseau … louche n'est-ce pas ? conclu le Capitaine avec assurance.  
- Mouais, je dirais vague plutôt.  
_- C'est exactement ce qu'a répondu Yvonne_, pensa le Capitaine en fronçant les sourcils mécontent d'obtenir toujours la même réponse. Lui jugeait cela largement suffisant pour se lancer dans une investigation poussée.  
- Pourquoi … hésita-t-il légèrement avant de reprendre en s'éclaircissant la voix, il y a des équipes d'intervention ici alors, pourquoi ne pas voir cela avec eux ? osa-t-il questionner bravant la mine contrariée du Capitaine.  
- Alors ? gronda Jack, eh bien, ta chère patronne a fait une grossière erreur de jugement. Vois-tu, mon instinct me dicte de chercher ce qui se trame à Oxford Street et on va lui prouver qu'elle aurait dû m'écouter.  
Cette dernière proposition fit réagir l'agent mais probablement pas de la manière dont Jack l'espérait.  
- Non, non, non, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête, je suis nouveau ici, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon job, moi ! s'insurgea-t-il tout à coup paniqué par les conséquences de ses actes.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cet emploi, il ne pouvait pas … dieu sait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire pour qu'il ne raconte rien et puis une fois que l'on y a goûté … il n'y a pas de retour arrière.

- Trouillard, déclara Jack sur un ton tranchant, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu m'accompagnes et de toute manière c'est à moi qu'Yvonne fera ses reproches pas à un …  
- Subalterne ? proposa l'agent toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même en le coupant.

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais se l'entendre dire sonnait comme une menace et cela était particulièrement déplaisant.  
- Simple collaborateur, choisit plutôt Jack.  
- Pourquoi la bibliothèque ? continua-t-il à questionner le cœur battant.  
- Parce que je sais qu'Yvonne y conserve ses dossiers les plus anciens et je suis certain d'avoir déjà vu ce modèle de vaisseau spatial ici à Londres, il y a longtemps … c'est un point de départ. Yvonne te payera un nouvel ordinateur portable, pas la peine de te crisper dessus, fit-il en souriant, en revanche, moi j'en ai besoin. A moins que tu n'aies des raisons de vouloir le cacher ?  
- Mais non, s'offusqua l'agent, je n'ai rien à cacher … C'est mon ordinateur personnel. J'y tiens. Rendez-moi le reste d'ailleurs.  
- En temps et en heure … ton nom ?  
- Jones… Ianto Jones, répéta-t-il résigné sentant que cette rencontre était le début d'une histoire à laquelle il n'allait pas échapper ...

* * *

* Ab initio : depuis le début

A suivre ...


	3. Acta non verba, Partie 1

**Petite histoire écrite pour le défi tutti-frutti de la communauté Big Baa Da Boum : http : / / community . livejournal . com/big_baa_da_boum/ **

**Prompt** : 38- Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?  
**Béta** : ma précieuse et fidèle Rhéa S  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Fandom **: Torchwood  
**Personnages **: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Tom Quinn (MI5).  
**Suggestion d'écoute** : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

Petite histoire en **7** chapitres finalement, se situe avant la saison 1 de Torchwood.

A lire sur Live Journal, avec musique et vignettes : http: / /arianrhod34 . livejournal . com/2205 . html

* * *

**Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?**

Suggestion d'écoute : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Acta non verba *, Partie 1**

* * *

- Comme Bond, James Bond ? tenta Jack pour alléger l'atmosphère.  
Lui se sentait joyeux, la perspective d'un mystère à éclaircir en terrain « ennemi » avait souvent cet effet sur son moral et l'agent qui allait l'accompagner lui plaisait parce qu'il agissait à l'inverse de tous les autres.

Malgré tous ses efforts de discrédit, Yvonne n'avait pas réussi à tarir la source d'intérêt que ses agents avaient pour sa personne. Un combat perdu d'avance, c'était l'évidence même. Il recevait une dizaine de candidatures spontanées tous les mois et dans l'espoir de voir leur demande aboutir, ils agissaient avec lui comme avec Yvonne, ils le caressaient dans le sens du poil. Cela n'était pas toujours déplaisant mais il voulait des esprits critiques, de l'honnêteté, du professionnalisme … et en général ce désir de plaire et de le contenter à tout prix gâchait tout. Comment leur en vouloir, il n'y a qu'un chef bien pensant ici, Yvonne elle-même. Heureusement qu'elle avait la crème des ingénieurs sortis des meilleures écoles et qu'elle-même était brillante … mais quand bien même, que de gâchis. Jack se redressa quittant ses pensées moroses et tendit sa main à l'agent qui ne l'avait pas imité. Au moins, celui-ci avait l'intelligence de s'en tenir à son propre avis.  
- La bibliothèque se trouve tout en haut de la tour, expliqua Ianto en acceptant l'aide. Jack glissa dans ses poches l'oreillette et la carte d'accès.  
- Parfait, allons-y. Quel est ton niveau d'accréditation ?  
- Le niveau le plus bas bien entendu, lâcha l'agent comme si cela était une évidence.  
- On va changer cela. Tosh ? fit Jack après avoir sorti son téléphone portable ainsi que la carte d'accès.

Ce qui fit penser à Ianto, tout en appuyant sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, qu'il avait lui aussi son téléphone dans sa poche … oh God, il avait peut-être une chance de s'échapper. Mais qui appeler ? Il ne voulait pas mêler Lisa à tout cela, cet homme était capable de tout et il voulait manifestement quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, peu importe qui puisqu'il l'avait choisi lui. Mais qui contacter alors … peut être Jimmy, oui il l'aiderait sûrement …  
- Ianto !  
La lourde main du Capitaine avait agrippé son épaule le faisant sortir de ses rêves d'évasion. Apparemment ce n'était pas le premier appel.  
- Quel est ton login ?  
- Ijones9, répondit-il machinalement en réfléchissant toujours à son appel au secours.  
- Ijones9, répéta le Capitaine en souriant dans le téléphone.  
L'agent le remarqua et se demanda ce qui, dans son login pouvait bien le faire ainsi sourire.  
- C'est assez courant comme nom je suppose, fit-il en posant son téléphone sur son manteau pour masquer la conversation et répondre aux sourcils froncés de l'agent qui le fixait. Gallois ?  
Ianto acquiesça, il était fatigué, il se disait que la nuit allait être longue, il ne partageait pas du tout l'enthousiasme du Capitaine, surtout pour ce genre de broutille ...  
- Décidément ce pays me poursuit, murmura Jack toujours aussi réjoui. Oui, ok, merci Tosh. Et voilà, ton badge a maintenant tous les accès, déclara le Capitaine en glissant la carte dans sa poche.  
- Fan-tas-tique, répondit Ianto en étouffant un bâillement et en entrant dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux.

Le Capitaine le suivit toujours l'air aussi, comment dire, amusé. Comme un gosse avec un nouveau jouet … _et dire que je suis justement le jouet_ … pensa l'agent de Londres en frissonnant à l'idée.

Silencieux, ils regardaient tous deux défiler les chiffres des étages. Enfin … Ianto avait bien plus intéressant sous les yeux. Il s'était placé très légèrement en retrait dans le grand ascenseur de manière à pouvoir détailler discrètement le Capitaine si célèbre. Comme tous ses collègues, il était curieux, il y avait un tel mystère qui l'entourait, c'était à la fois excitant et inquiétant de se retrouver ainsi avec lui, en plus dans ces conditions spéciales. D'où l'envie de partir et de rester en même temps, il ne savait sur quel pied danser avec cet homme. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'était planté dans l'ascenseur jambes légèrement écartées, mains sur les hanches, regardant droit devant lui l'air tout à fait décidé. Un instant Ianto se demanda s'il ne se trouvait pas dans un film tant son accoutrement était insolite, tant la posture faisait star de cinéma … évidement Jack choisit ce moment pour se retourner et il surprit ce petit sourire. Ianto crut qu'il allait se faire engueuler, il chassa vite ce signe qui pouvait être mal interprété de la part du leader – il se moquait bien en fait - et puis ici tout était tellement grave et important que les sourires n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Cela lui convenait, il n'était pas d'un naturel très souriant … quoique depuis qu'il sortait avec sa belle Lisa, la vie lui souriait et lui aussi beaucoup plus. Il prit donc un air contrit en attendant les remontrances … mais non, contre toute attente, le Capitaine sourit à son tour d'un air bienveillant et reprit sa contemplation laissant un Ianto agréablement surpris.

Arrivés au 47ème étage, le Capitaine lui saisit fermement le bras pour le faire sortir en même temps que lui de l'ascenseur. Il n'avait pas tort … l'idée de rester dans l'ascenseur et d'en fermer rapidement les portes avait traversé l'esprit fatigué du jeune Ianto Jones. Il soupira malgré lui en suivant de force le Capitaine, s'arrêtant derrière lui quand il contempla la vue ahurissante que l'on avait sur la ville depuis cet étage puis en repartant vers la bibliothèque dont l'entrée proche était indiquée par de nombreuses pancartes, là au moins le Capitaine savait où aller. Il avait l'impression d'être un toutou … ou plutôt un prisonnier sur son lieu de travail … étrange comme impression.

Jack passa le badge devant l'entrée et donna un coup de coude au propriétaire dudit passe pour qu'il saisisse son code secret, personnel, à ne jamais divulguer … qu'il dut bien évidement révéler à son tout nouveau chef omnipotent, ce qu'il fit résigné, mais non sans lâcher un nouveau soupir.

Plus grande que dans ses souvenirs mais toujours aussi somptueuse, Jack prit quelques instants pour admirer la salle qui venait de s'ouvrir. Plongée dans le noir, les silhouettes noires des meubles se devinaient légèrement éclairées par la lumière verte que projetaient des lampes parsemées sur les tables qui ornaient la grande bibliothèque. Dépourvues de rideaux, la salle semblait se jeter dans la nuit noire que l'on pouvait admirer au travers de baies qui couraient sur toute la longueur du mur de droite. Même si cette décoration reprenait un classique largement usité, il était impossible de ne pas admirer les proportions de la pièce, le jeu de lumières sur le bois chaud des rayonnages. Le reste du bâtiment était d'un style moderne, futuriste pour certaines pièces compte tenu des objets qui y étaient entreposés, en tout cas bien assorti aux activités de l'entreprise. En revanche, cette pièce dédiée au passé était d'un tout autre style, un style résolument classique qui tranchait avec le reste du bâtiment et c'était probablement pour cette raison que Jack s'y sentit tout de suite à son aise. Yvonne avait eu de l'inspiration et les très nombreux rayonnages constitués d'ouvrages et de dossiers entremêlés montrait combien elle respectait le savoir, en particulier celui de Torchwood. Il devait lui reconnaître là une réussite qui manquait à son actif. Si les archives entreposées au Hub avaient été un jour bien classées, ce n'était plus le cas et les rats devaient y faire un carnage sans nom …

Cette ambiance était surnaturelle, Jack jubilait, ce lieu était si différent de ceux qu'il fréquentait habituellement, c'était exotique, nouveau, excitant … rien de plus normal puisqu'il était en vacances ! Il n'avait pas pris le temps de les organiser mais finalement elles étaient parfaites. Il se tourna vers son nouvel agent qui, comme dans l'ascenseur, se tenait un peu en retrait. Il n'avait pas bougé attendant les ordres. Ah, ça à Londres, on ne pouvait pas leur reprocher leur exubérance … Il était en pleine phase d'observation, prudent et spectateur. Un bon point, réfléchit Jack.

- Toi, tu installes ici l'ordinateur, ordonna-t-il en pointant du doigt une table, et connecte-le au réseau. Tu t'y connais un peu au moins en informatique ? fit-il en grimaçant.  
- Rien ! Je n'y connais rien.  
- Dépêche-toi, on a du boulot.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les rayonnages et son jeune acolyte, désabusé, vers la table qu'il lui avait été désignée. Le Capitaine s'arrêta et crut bon d'ajouter d'un ton radouci :  
- Ianto, plus vite on s'y met, plus vite tu rentres chez toi, ok ?  
Celui-ci acquiesça et se mit immédiatement au travail bien que surpris de l'attention, tandis que Jack flânait dans les rayonnages à la recherche de l'inspiration. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de navette mais impossible de remettre la main sur le où et le comment et cela commençait à l'irriter, agacer ses méninges qu'il ne cessait de triturer sans aucun résultat.

Les archives étaient fort bien tenues, dotées d'un double classement, il devait reconnaître la suprématie d'Yvonne dans ce domaine. Tosh et Suzie lui feraient clairement une crise si elles voyaient ce lieu … elles se plaignaient sans cesse de ne pas avoir les leurs, surtout Tosh qui travaillait beaucoup par analogie. Plus elle en voyait, meilleure elle était. Jack l'imaginait déjà se plonger avec délice dans ce bain de connaissance qu'offrait cette bibliothèque d'un genre particulier. Jack saisit un dossier qui serait un cadeau parfait pour l'informaticienne, il répondrait à quelques-unes des questions qu'elle se posait en ce moment et sur lesquelles il n'avait pu l'éclairer. C'était un rapport technique sur un objet permettant apparemment de créer un blocage temporel … il était vraiment tenté d'emporter ce dossier sous le manteau ...  
- Monsieur ! le héla Ianto.  
Il fallait se concentrer, ce n'était pas le moment de se disperser, s'admonesta Jack en remettant à sa place le dossier non sans une pointe de regret.  
- Je suis prêt, lui fit-il savoir alors qu'il le rejoignait.  
Il le fixait de ses yeux clairs mis en valeur judicieusement par un costume bleu nuit, attendant à nouveau ses ordres, les mains posées sur le clavier. Oui, décidément l'attitude de cet agent qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi lui convenait parfaitement.  
- On va d'abord chercher l'appareil dans la base de données.  
- J'ai le logiciel qu'il vous faut … fit Ianto en pianotant rapidement sur le portable.  
- Tu fais quoi ici ? lui demanda Jack en regardant l'écran.  
- Chercheur … répondit vaguement Ianto.  
- Et tu cherches quoi ? insista le Capitaine.  
- Je ne pense pas que je devrais vous le dire … murmura-t-il toujours concentré sur l'écran.  
- Je te rappelle qu'on travaille tout les deux pour l'Institut et que je suis au courant des activités de la branche, le gronda-t-il gentiment.  
- Calcul scientifique haute performance, en particulier en vue de simulations numériques frontières en physique numérique.  
- Waouh, ça en jette.  
- Je ne suis qu'assistant …  
- Et vous en êtes où question équipement ? Au pétaflopique** ?  
- Non exaflopique**, répondit Ianto rapidement puis il se ravisa en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au chef.  
Il venait d'en dire trop il le lisait dans ces yeux un peu trop pétillants mais, il était trop tard.  
- Allez, fit Jack content de lui, montre-moi un peu les appareils que vous avez répertoriés.

Ianto fit défiler les navettes affinant sans cesse ses critères de recherche, en les combinant, en les changeant … même si certaines navettes avaient des éléments comparables à celle qu'il avait vue, aucune ne correspondait dans sa totalité. Il finit par faire un croquis à main levée de manière à ce que Ianto se fasse une idée de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils partirent alors tous les deux dans les rayonnages à la recherche de la navette introuvable.

Si au début Ianto se promenait non loin du Capitaine, ouvrant méthodiquement tous les dossiers à la recherche de la description ou d'une photo de navette, il finit par prendre ses distances. Le Capitaine avait la mauvaise habitude de s'approcher un peu trop près voire de laisser traîner ses mains, un petit jeu auquel s'attendait Ianto mais il n'avait pas envie d'y jouer, de cela il en était certain. Surtout qu'il avait rapidement compris que le Capitaine était joueur et taquin. Absorbé dans ses recherches qu'il effectuait le plus sérieusement possible, il en avait oublié son téléphone portable qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche de son pantalon. Lisa avait fini par l'appeler, inquiète de ne pas le voir les rejoindre en cette veille de Noël. Le Capitaine avait sans hésiter plongé la main dans sa poche pour aller récupérer l'objet dont la sonnerie était immanquable dans le silence religieux de la bibliothèque. Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester il répondit à Lisa … Ianto tenta de récupérer son bien mais Jack le fit taire d'un geste accompagné d'un regard noir. Et voilà qu'il déambulait dans la bibliothèque en expliquant à Lisa que son Gallois était occupé, en inventant toutes sortes d'histoires hallucinantes et compromettantes auxquelles Lisa ne semblait pas croire fort heureusement mais qui faisaient enrager Ianto… pire qu'un gamin, un ado se cachait sous les traits de cet homme. Ianto finit par lui arracher le téléphone des mains non sans mal. Il avait alors eu une minute pour rassurer Lisa qui était complètement affolée, mais en étant obligé de lui mentir sur ses activités, et cela sous le contrôle du chef qui le suivait partout … même aux toilettes visitées ensemble une heure plus tôt. Jack récupéra d'autorité le téléphone qui finit dans la poche de son pantalon à lui et une chose était certaine : Ianto n'irait pas le chercher à cet endroit, trop peur d'être pris la main dans le sac.

Minuit passa allégrement et toujours aucun résultat en vue.

Ianto, en colère après cet épisode, avait emporté plusieurs dossiers intéressants et bien épais pour les étudier sur la table de leur bureau improvisé. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, avait baillé au moins une dizaine de fois, relisait deux fois la même ligne et puis … il s'était doucement endormi pour être réveillé brusquement et brutalement d'un coup de pied dans les mollets.  
- Je t'entends ronfler depuis l'autre bout de la bibliothèque ! s'exclama Jack qui avait pris une chaise en face de lui.  
- J'ai besoin d'un café, fit Ianto en se passant les mains sur son visage pour essayer de se réveiller. Cela va faire vingt-quatre heures que je suis debout …  
- Et alors ? Tu es jeune, vous faites bien la fête de temps en temps ici, non ?  
- Yeah, répondit Ianto les yeux soudain pétillants en se remémorant effectivement quelques soirées étudiantes, joyeuses, arrosées, qui avaient durées jusqu'au petit matin.  
Évidemment, Jack le suivit jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque où il avait vu une petite cuisine à la disposition des employés.  
- Je vous l'amène monsieur … je ne m'enfuirais pas, le rassura Ianto pour essayer de le décider à le laisser tant que le café coulait.  
- C'est Jack.  
- J'en resterais au monsieur si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
- Tu y viendras, fit le Capitaine en s'éloignant, sûr de lui.  
- Ça m'étonnerait, murmura Ianto pour lui-même.

Cafés en main, cafetière à portée de main, chocolat récupéré du distributeur à côté de la machine à café, Ianto imaginait son réveillon quelque peu différemment … mais, ces victuailles lui avaient redonné un peu d'énergie. En fait, il se sentait beaucoup plus en confiance avec un mug de café à côté de lui, la bonne odeur se répandait autour d'eux se mêlant à celle un peu aigre des vieux dossiers ouverts sous son nez et qui recouvraient plusieurs tables au fil de leurs recherches … Le café avait toujours eu cet effet sécurisant sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Quant au chef en face de lui, il avait pris ses aises avec son mug en main en étirant ses jambes sur une chaise à côté de lui tout en lisant un dossier comme il lirait le journal. Tout comme lui, la caféine semblait le détendre … il nota ce détail dans un coin de sa tête, qui sait, cela pourrait être utile.

Ils reprirent leurs recherches et fort heureusement pour Ianto que le sommeil menaçait encore de surprendre, le Capitaine trouva la photo d'une navette en tout point semblable à celle aperçue la veille. Plus besoin de caféine, l'excitation était montée d'un cran chez les deux hommes. Le dossier ne concernait pas une affaire connue du leader de la branche de Torchwood 3 mais ils savaient à présent quelle espèce construisait de tels engins et Ianto devint livide en lisant le rapport.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

*Acta non verba : des actes pas des mots

** pétaflopique = qui est capable de réaliser un million de milliards d'opérations à virgule flottante par seconde.  
exaflopique = 1 milliard de milliards d'opérations en virgule flottante par seconde (bientôt).  
_Et ce n'est pas de la SF ^^_


	4. Acta non verba, Partie 2

**Petite histoire écrite pour le défi tutti-frutti de la communauté Big Baa Da Boum : http : / / community . livejournal . com/big_baa_da_boum/**

**Prompt** : 38- Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?  
**Béta** : ma précieuse et fidèle Rhéa S  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Fandom **: Torchwood  
**Personnages **: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Tom Quinn (MI5).  
**Suggestion d'écoute** : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

Petite histoire en **7** chapitres finalement, se situe avant la saison 1 de Torchwood.

A lire sur Live Journal, avec musique et vignettes : http: / /arianrhod34 . livejournal . com/2259 . html

* * *

**Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?**

Suggestion d'écoute : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Acta non verba *, Partie 2**

* * *

Jack, qui avait recouvré la mémoire, était parti chercher le bon dossier. L'heure était grave, l'extermination de cette espèce avait été décrétée par la Proclamation des Ombres … une décision rarissime, c'était dire la dangerosité des bestiaux.

Il revint rapidement avec le dossier datant des années 70 où ils avaient une première fois expulsé ces monstres de la Terre. Malgré toutes les dispositions qui avaient été prises, ils semblaient être revenus. Ils étudièrent ensemble le dossier, enfin Jack le conta et son jeune assistant but littéralement ses paroles.  
- Monsieur, commença Ianto en hésitant, je ne comprends pas … ce sont exactement les même créatures que dans le film Alien, le 8ème passager, osa finalement demander l'agent un peu honteux de citer un film de science fiction.  
- Parfois la science fiction se rapproche de la réalité mais dans ce cas ce fut l'inverse, révéla Jack sur le ton de la confidence avec des yeux perçants pleins de malice qui accrochèrent immédiatement Ianto.  
Celui-ci se pencha un peu plus vers Jack, cet homme le fascinait dès qu'il se mettait à lui raconter ses anciennes missions.  
- Cette espèce est un vrai fléau qui sévit depuis des siècles colonisant tour à tour des planètes, continua-t-il ravi de l'attention qu'on lui portait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une âme pour leur permettre de se reproduire … La reine et son armée quittent alors la planète, dévastée, à la recherche d'une autre. Leur survie est assurée par l'extermination des peuples qu'elle utilise, ce sont des monstres sanguinaires sans état d'âme. Mais l'erreur consiste à croire que ce sont simplement des bêtes.  
- Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer ?  
- Exactement. Ce sont certes des soldats autour d'une reine mais ils sont dotés d'une grande intelligence, il n'y a qu'à voir cette navette pour le comprendre, fit Jack en tapant son index sur la photo en question. Si dans le film ils arrivent finalement à les combattre dans la réalité, c'est loin d'être aussi simple. Ce sont de vraies machines à tuer, nous avons eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à nous en débarrasser et cela n'a pas été sans perte, soupira le Capitaine se remémorant les trop nombreux morts. Quand ils ont décidé de coloniser une planète, ils n'en démordent pas … le film était là pour que les terriens se méfient et sachent reconnaître ce danger quand ils le rencontrent.  
- Vous êtes à l'origine du film ? !  
- J'espérais que tu demandes ! J'en ai eu l'idée, expliqua le Capitaine avec fierté, j'ai participé à l'élaboration du script initial de manière à y placer tous les éléments réels. Les œufs, le sang acide, la reine, la naissance des bébés …  
- Les bébés … beurk ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant et horrible ... Est-ce que l'on prévient Mlle Hartman ?  
- Non, répondit Jack fermement. On va aller voir, faire quelques photos, sinon je vais encore devoir faire des efforts pour la convaincre. Bon, fit-il en posant ses mains à plat sur la table, c'est du bon boulot Ianto. Je vais pisser et on y va.

Ianto le regarda s'éloigner, à nouveau étonné par ce Capitaine certes autoritaire mais pas avare en compliments, avant de rechercher sur Internet des informations sur les immeubles d'Oxford Street. Y aller seul avec le Capitaine ne lui semblait pas prudent, pas prudent du tout ...

- Monsieur vous n'allez pas aimer, commença-t-il en fixant Jack qui revenait.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que le retour de ces aliens sur Terre ?  
- Les immeubles de la rue appartiennent tous à un magnat de la presse.  
- Mauvais en informatique, hein ? fit remarquer Jack avec un sourire en coin. Et alors ? demanda-t-il tout en avalant d'une bouchée une barre chocolatée qui traînait encore sur la table.  
- Ce nom me disait quelque chose … j'ai cherché sur notre réseau et cet homme est un mécène pour l'Institut, un très, très généreux donateur.  
- Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence, réussit à articuler Jack la bouche pleine en parsemant la table de miettes de chocolat. Ça ne change rien, on y va.

Ianto ne discuta pas la décision, il rangea en vitesse les dossiers éparpillés, puis son ordinateur portable. Le Capitaine avait enfilé son manteau et finissait tranquillement sa tasse de café devant une fenêtre de la bibliothèque, apparemment l'aider ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ianto soupira en se disant que tous les chefs étaient les mêmes, un soupir qui attira le regard amusé de celui dont il était question.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour tomber nez à nez avec le chef de la sécurité qui les avait apparemment repérés, surpris comme deux voleurs qui s'enfuyaient.  
- Harkness.  
- Quinn.  
- Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?  
- On travaille.  
- Avec lui ? fit Quinn étonné en désignant Ianto.  
- Absolument. D'ailleurs arrange ta cravate Ianto.  
- Corruption d'agent ! s'empressa d'en conclure Quinn en jetant un œil à l'agent qui leva simplement les yeux au ciel, l'air blasé. Vous alourdissez votre peine, Capitaine. Maintenant, vous me rendez tout le matériel et vous repartez sur Cardiff.  
- Impossible. Nous avons le monde à sauver.  
- La rengaine habituelle … franchement vous me décevez. Inventez autre chose pour voir !  
- Nous sommes sous le coup d'une invasion, rempila Jack en gardant tout son sérieux, nous allons tous y passer si nous n'agissons pas immédiatement, tant qu'il y a plus d'œufs que de guerriers. Je maintiens ma première déclaration.  
Quinn l'examina un instant de la tête aux pieds.

- Je ne comprends rien mais … à vous deux vous comptez sauver le monde ? ironisa-t-il.  
- J'ai les accréditations pour mener une opération de reconnaissance, mentit Jack en agitant sa carte de Torchwood sous le nez du chef de la sécurité.  
- Ça m'étonnerait … déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial en faisant un pas vers le leader, n'insultez pas mon intelligence Capitaine. La carte est fournie avec le déguisement ? fit-il en lorgnant sur le long manteau du Capitaine.  
- Si nous n'y allons pas, vous serez responsable ! déclara Jack en se rembrunissant, vexé.  
- Responsable mais de quoi donc ? ! Vous ne bougez pas de là, j'appelle des renforts, fit Quinn.  
- Vous faites chier ! s'exclama Jack qui voyait déjà ses efforts ruinés par cet appel.  
- Non, c'est vous ! gronda l'agent de sa voix grave. La sécurité de la tour est sous ma responsabilité ce soir et vous vous y êtes introduit illégalement !  
- Ianto Jones travaille ici me semble-t-il, il m'a fait entrer. Vous faites une erreur et les conséquences seront graves ! Vous aurez du sang sur les mains Tom si vous ne nous laissez pas bosser ! promit Jack dont la patience atteignait ses limites.  
Ianto se figea. Evidemment il légitimait sa présence, il l'utilisait sans la moindre hésitation comme il le craignait. Mais il était trop tard, il avait, par son silence choisi son camp.  
- Avec lui ? ! Je l'ai évalué il n'y a pas quinze jours. Sans vous offenser, lança-t-il pour Ianto, c'est un zéro sur le terrain, déclara-t-il froidement.  
- Cela ne change rien. Il est avec moi, je mène cette opération, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, bon dieu ! rétorqua Jack.  
- Impossible que je vous laisse filer ! s'emporta Tom en levant son talkie-walkie pour appeler les renforts.  
- Ne faites pas ça ! s'écria Jack en faisant à son tour un pas vers lui, menaçant, prêt à tout pour sa mission.

Quinn avait figé son geste et les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard. A peu près de la même taille, leurs nez ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
- Messieurs … appela Ianto timidement, il faudrait y aller, _et cesser vos petits jeux_, pensa-t-il. Nous sommes tous là pour protéger le pays non ? Au-delà des règles et des protocoles … Vous avez raison, je ne suis jamais allé sur le terrain et mon évaluation n'était pas bonne … je pense que, peut-être, vous pourriez nous aider, proposa Ianto doucement pour ne brusquer personne. Il y a vraiment urgence et le danger est réel, je peux en attester, fit-il valoir. L'idée, c'est de prendre quelques photos et d'appeler les renforts. Monsieur Quinn, qu'en pensez-vous ? On a besoin de vous … l'implora-t-il.  
- Ça va, j'ai compris, le coupa-t-il.

Jack fit un pas en arrière en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, Ianto n'avait pas tort, un agent en plus ne serait pas de trop. Surtout qu'il connaissait bien les états d'armes de l'ancien espion du MI5, d'un calme à toute épreuve, d'une très grande expérience sur le terrain. Tom avait dû quitter les services secrets mais il l'avait fait vivant, un fait rarissime, un exploit en soi. Un homme comme lui, de sa qualité, ne pouvait pas revenir à la vie civile, cela était impossible. Il avait atterri à Torchwood, qui s'était empressé de l'embaucher trop heureux de récupérer un espion, cela ne courait pas vraiment les rues. Mais ce choix avait étonné Jack, il ne le pensait pas si ouvert d'esprit, ni prêt à déposer ses certitudes à la porte de l'Institut …de son point de vue, il les avait choisi à défaut d'autre choix. _Alors comme cela, il supervise les nouvelles recrues_ … _pas vraiment passionnant_, pensa Jack.  
- Une urgence ... dit Tom en regardant les deux conspirateurs de haut, les considérant de ses yeux couleur acier, durs et intransigeants.  
- Oui monsieur, répondit Ianto respectueusement.  
- Vous avez besoin d'aide cela me semble évident, finit par lâcher Quinn amadoué par le respect de Ianto. Collecter, identifier, détruire, on est bien d'accord ?  
- On collecte les menaces pour la sécurité nationale, on identifie les ennemis et on envoie les forces appropriées pour les neutraliser, récita Ianto avec l'ébauche d'un sourire, cela sentait la victoire.  
- D'où ça sort ? se renseigna Jack perplexe.  
- MI5, souffla Ianto toujours concentré sur Quinn.  
- Oh … _un fan des espions_, pensa-t-il amusé par l'idée.  
- Alors ? s'impatienta Quinn.  
- C'est OK, mentit Jack sans pour autant perdre son air colérique tout comme Tom d'ailleurs.  
- Lui, fit-il en désignant du doigt Ianto sans lâcher le leader du regard, est sous mon commandement. Vous me brieferez en chemin, fit-il en partant vers les ascenseurs, on prend mon véhicule et ce n'est pas négociable, insista-t-il coupant court aux protestations de Jack qui arrivaient.

Ianto, soulagé, suivit les deux hommes, il était ravi d'avoir son instructeur avec eux. Trois c'était toujours peu mais, c'était quand même mieux que deux. Il avait vraiment souffert pendant son stage avec Quinn mais il avait appris deux choses primordiales. Primo, il voulait aller sur le terrain, secundo le chemin serait long.

Jack était également soulagé, mais pour d'autres raisons. Il fallait urgemment évaluer la situation et Ianto était peut-être mauvais sur le terrain – bien que cela reste à voir - il n'en était pas moins bon négociateur, il venait de sauver leur mission. Apparemment, il avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de se joindre à lui, il n'avait plus envie de fuir comme au début de leur rencontre, car d'un mot, il aurait pu mettre fin à son plan. Il ne manquait pas de courage pour les suivre, deux bons points pour cet agent. Et puis il appréciait Tom, pas uniquement pour sa belle gueule d'espion qui en a vu d'autres, non parce qu'il y avait un cœur sous cette peau froide et une très grande intelligence derrières ses yeux gris perçants.

Sur place, Ianto leur indiqua un petit immeuble qui était censé être vide et qui avait attiré son attention.  
- Étonnant en plein centre de Londres, pensa Jack à haute voix en regardant autour de lui.  
- Pas tant que cela, il y en a bien plus que l'on croit. Bien pratique quand on a besoin de squatter, expliqua Ianto.  
Jack se tourna vers lui, étonné par la réponse mais Ianto se mit à observer innocemment les immeubles autour d'eux.  
- Commençons par là, proposa Tom en enfilant une besace remplie d'armes en tout genre.

Ils pénétrèrent facilement dans l'immeuble par une porte mal barricadée à l'arrière. Ils examinèrent le rez-de-chaussée sans trouver d'indice et alors que Tom allait inspecter les étages, Jack remarqua une porte menant probablement vers la cave. Il la défonça d'un coup de pied et ils découvrirent un escalier sombre, la chaleur qui s'en échappa les attira irrémédiablement. Armes au poing, ils descendirent tous les trois, prudemment, à peine éclairés par une lampe torche que tenait Ianto.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, murmura Jack qui marchait devant en se passant la main sur le front.  
- Mais enlevez-donc ce manteau ! s'exclama Quinn.  
- Certainement pas ! rétorqua le Capitaine outré. Quoi, il ne vous plaît pas mon manteau ? fit-il en se tournant et en le gratifiant d'un sourire séduisant.  
- Moi, je l'aime bien.  
Quinn se tourna vers Ianto qui venait de parler en fronçant les sourcils et celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules.  
- Vous voyez ! fit Jack triomphalement, tout sourire.

L'escalier débouchait sur une petite pièce où s'entassaient des boîtes de conserve et d'où arrivait un autre couloir. Ils l'empruntèrent, arrivèrent à nouveau dans une pièce plus grande que la précédente où plusieurs couloirs convergeaient. Jack consulta son bracelet et leur désigna un des couloirs. A nouveau des escaliers, il faisait sombre et de plus en plus chaud. Et puis subitement, les murs étaient recouverts d'une drôle de structure sombre, gluante ...  
- Est-ce que c'est … commença Tom.  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase.  
- Oui, confirma le Capitaine dans un souffle.

Ianto avait perdu le sens de l'orientation dans ce dédale souterrain, seul Jack semblait savoir où aller. Après cinq longues minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent sur une immense salle souterraine où il devait faire plus de 35°, remplie d'œufs d'alien. Ils stoppèrent net devant cette vision d'horreur. Des vapeurs s'échappaient ci et là, une brume flottait à 30 cm du sol enveloppant les œufs qui semblaient y flotter.

- Ianto, écoute-moi bien, commença Jack en murmurant contemplant toujours les œufs. Quoiqu'il arrive ici, tu n'auras que trois choix : courir, te cacher, ou mourir.  
Il se tourna vers le novice.  
- O-k-ay … pas très encourageant.  
- Si tu vois quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, tu m'entends ?  
- Oui monsieur …  
- Tu cours.  
- C'est clair, lui confirma Ianto en déglutissant difficilement.  
- Bien ! fit Jack en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, tout sourire.  
Ianto se demanda si cela était sensé être réconfortant, en tout cas, cela ne l'était pas. En revanche le calme de Quinn devant ce spectacle ahurissant et l'assurance du Capitaine lui donnaient le courage nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas être mieux accompagné, il en était convaincu.

Une lumière bleutée se reflétait sur leurs visages, éclairant la salle, la lampe torche n'était plus nécessaire. Tom scrutait la salle à la recherche des aliens qui devaient probablement protéger les œufs mais aucun n'était visible comme l'avait prédit le Capitaine. Jack rendit son téléphone portable à Ianto et celui-ci prit plusieurs photos. Il sortit lui aussi l'arme que Tom lui avait confiée avec les conseils d'usage.  
- Jack, fit Tom doucement, il y en a beaucoup.  
- Je vous avez bien dit que c'était une urgence, murmura-t-il.  
Tom jeta un œil sur sa besace, elle contenait suffisamment d'explosifs pour tout faire sauter.  
- On ne peut pas attendre, il faut agir, décida Tom toujours concentré sur l'environnement hostile dans lequel ils étaient plongés.  
Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pourtant il n'en avait pas envie dans ce nid trop douillet et bien trop fourni. Mais la réaction de Tom était la sienne, on ne pouvait repartir sans agir même si le danger pour les trois hommes était bien réel.  
- Ianto tu restes ici, en joue. Avec Jack on va placer les explosifs tout autour des œufs. C'est clair ?  
- D'où vient la chaleur ? demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.  
Jack pianota sur son bracelet lançant une analyse mais les résultats lui déplurent.  
- D'un réacteur de navette ! On ne peut pas utiliser les explosifs, on ferait exploser la moitié de la ville, damm'it !  
- On repart alors … commença Ianto mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, du coin de l'œil il avait perçu un mouvement sur sa gauche.  
Tout comme les deux hommes qui se déplacèrent de manière à mieux voir cette partie de la pièce.  
- Que fait-on ? insista Ianto sentant le danger approcher à grands pas.  
- Je reconnais le modèle de navette … réfléchit Jack, je saurais le piloter. La salle de commande se trouve de ce côté-ci, expliqua-t-il en désignant un couloir sur leur droite. Enfin, je n'en suis pas complètement sûr de sa localisation, cela peut dépendre du modèle ...  
- On fait repartir la navette et on place les explosifs de manière à la faire exploser en plein vol ? proposa Tom.  
- C'est intrépide … ça me plaît bien, accepta Jack en souriant de toutes ses dents devant un Tom qui resta de marbre.  
Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent mettre leur plan en exécution, ils furent surpris par trois aliens arrivés dans leur dos. Si Jack et Tom réussirent à les repousser, en particulier grâce aux armes emportées par ce dernier, ce ne fut pas le cas de Ianto qui fut enlevé sous leurs yeux, impuissants à le défendre.

_A suivre ..._


	5. Acta non verba, Partie 3

**Petite histoire écrite pour le défi tutti-frutti de la communauté Big Baa Da Boum : http : / / community . livejournal . com/big_baa_da_boum/**

**Prompt** : 38- Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?  
**Béta** : ma précieuse et fidèle Rhéa S  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Fandom**: Torchwood  
**Personnages**: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Tom Quinn (MI5).  
**Suggestion d'écoute** : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

Petite histoire en **7** chapitres finalement, se situe avant la saison 1 de Torchwood.

A lire sur Live Journal, avec musique et vignettes : http: / /arianrhod34 . livejournal . com/2704 . html

* * *

**Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?**

Suggestion d'écoute : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Acta non verba *, Partie 3**

* * *

Fort heureusement, la colonisation semblait en être à son début, il y avait certes beaucoup d'œufs mais peu de soldats. Grâce au signal du téléphone portable de Ianto, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le retrouver. Évanoui, attaché, plaqué dos contre un mur, il était prêt pour une fécondation …qui lui coûterait la vie. Tom faisait le guet tandis que Jack donnait quelques claques à l'agent tout en tentant de l'extirper de ses liens.  
- Jack ! fut le premier mot que Ianto prononça en revenant à lui.  
- Je t'avais bien dit que tu y viendrais !  
- Détachez-moi, vite ! l'implora-t-il le regard fixé sur l'œuf qui lui était destiné, tout près.  
- J'essaie … je vais y arriver ... le rassura Jack en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les liens qui entravaient les poignets et les jambes du jeune agent qui n'en menait pas large.  
- Dépêchez-vous ! les pressa Tom, je sens qu'ils arrivent, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle grave.  
- J'y suis presque … fit Jack en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les liens qui lui résistaient.

Ianto réussit tant bien que mal à s'extirper, il était recouvert d'une matière gluante et visqueuse qu'il s'enlevait frénétiquement encore sous le choc. Jack le saisit par les épaules.  
- Je te paierai un nouveau costume Ianto. Maintenant il faut y aller, lui dit-il les yeux dans les yeux en tentant de le rassurer.  
Il tremblait comme une feuille.  
- Il m'a regardé dans les yeux … murmura-t-il.  
- Il ne t'a pas tué, lança Tom à quelques mètres d'eux en se tournant un instant avant de reprendre son guet.  
- Ils ne tuent jamais un corps susceptible d'engendrer un des leurs, soupira le Capitaine. Nous avons placé les explosifs Ianto, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver la cabine de pilotage.  
- Je … commença Ianto avant de déglutir difficilement, faisant un effort pour se maîtriser, je l'ai vue en passant.  
- Tu saurais la retrouver ? demanda Tom en se tournant à nouveau vers lui soudain très intéressé.  
- Oui.  
- Je savais que tu avais du potentiel, fit Jack en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule qui faillit l'envoyer au sol tant il était secoué. Allons-y, les pressa-t-il.

Ils suivirent Ianto qui reprit le chemin inverse, le cœur battant la chamade, les jambes comme du coton, la peur qui lui tordait encore les entrailles. Il se sentait à peine rassuré d'avoir retrouvé ses deux collègues. Connaître le danger est une chose, l'expérimenter une autre. La panique l'avait gagné quand, immobilisé, la bête s'était approchée de lui, toutes mâchoires dehors. Il s'était évanoui de frousse, il n'en était pas fier mais jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie, une peur qui ne le quittait pas. Il faisait chaud dans cette navette et pourtant il avait l'impression de geler, sa chemise moite lui collait à la peau désagréablement.

Il laissa passer Jack et Tom quand il retrouva l'entrée de la cabine de pilotage. Il venait d'accomplir son devoir, il n'avait plus la force d'en faire plus … il voulait maintenant repartir au plus vite, retrouver Lisa et l'embrasser, lui dire combien il l'aimait ... sortir vivant de cet enfer et se blottir dans ses bras.

Tom faisait le tour de la pièce tandis que Jack se jetait à corps perdu sur les commandes du vaisseau. Ses jurons attireraient l'ancien espion, il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il le regardait faire, concentré, anxieux. Le regard de Ianto embrassait la salle, il remarqua un objet inhabituel dans ce lieu : un ordinateur portable tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain à peine caché. Étrange … il s'en saisit. Après quelques minutes de recherche, Jack réussit à lancer le programme de décollage.  
- On a combien de temps ? s'enquit Tom.  
- 10 minutes tout au plus, courrons ! répondit Jack en quittant la pièce.  
Il agrippa Ianto au passage qui, ne s'y attendant pas, lâcha l'ordinateur qui se fracassa sur le sol, sol qui commençait déjà à trembler signe que les réacteurs montaient en puissance.  
- Ils vont rappliquer ! cria Tom en voyant les deux agents s'arrêter net.  
Jack regarda l'ordinateur incrédule mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps. Au pas de course, ils repartirent vers la surface, en sentant le sol vibrer sous leurs pas mais sans mauvaise rencontre. Les aliens avaient mieux à faire : tenter de désamorcer la procédure d'urgence enclenchée par le Capitaine.

Mais à peine sortis de l'immeuble, les 3 agents essoufflés surent qu'ils avaient réussis. Il y eut un grand tremblement, une partie de l'immeuble s'effondra d'ailleurs, et ils virent la navette sortir de terre, ou plutôt d'un petit jardin typiquement anglais un peu plus loin qui sans le savoir gardait un bien terrible et dangereux secret.

Quand la navette explosa en plein vol faisant un joli feu d'artifice, Jack serra les deux agents tour à tour dans ses bras. Même Tom, surpris par cet élan, se laissa faire en souriant. Quant à Ianto, il trouva ces bras bien réconfortants, ils lui évitaient de tomber au sol tant l'énergie lui manquait. Il en profita pour lui glisser dans sa main, discrètement, une petite carte mémoire qu'il avait remarquée dans une fente sur la tranche de l'ordinateur portable et qu'il avait retirée.

Yvonne, accompagnée d'une demi-douzaine d'agents en tenue de combat les examinait avec son air des mauvais jours. Elle fit raccompagner sur le champ Ianto et Tom à la tour avant d'obtenir les détails de la mission de la part d'un Capitaine bavard qui s'en donna à cœur joie. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud finalement.

Quand Jack récupéra son véhicule à Canary Wharf, le jour se levait sur Londres. Il avait l'assurance qu'Yvonne allait clôturer ce chapitre en effectuant les vérifications d'usage. Londres une fois de plus avait évité le pire, Torchwood une fois de plus les avait protégés. La vie pouvait continuer son cours et Jack se demandait quel était le sien …

En passant devant la tour qu'il regardait en signe d'adieu, il aperçu Ianto sur le trottoir. Étonné, il s'arrêta.  
- C'était bien joué pour la carte mémoire, elle contient des éléments compromettant le magnat de la presse à qui appartenaient les immeubles, ce Hector Woodsworth, lui dit-il après avoir baissé sa fenêtre. Ce n'est pas encore bien clair mais il semble qu'il ait conclu un accord pour récupérer les corps et démarrer un trafic d'organes.  
- Oh God … soupira Ianto.  
Un soupir de plus qui tira un sourire à Jack.  
- Tu rentres chez toi ?  
- Je viens de m'engueuler avec ma petite amie. C'est elle qui a appelé Yvonne, elle l'a sermonnée … elle m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. J'habite chez elle en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi …  
- Tu as sauvé Londres Ianto !  
- Et bien, personne ne semble le voir ainsi, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant dans l'air froid de ce matin de Noël.  
- Monte.  
Ianto le regarda d'un œil inquisiteur, que lui voulait-il encore ?  
- Ma chambre d'hôtel est tout près, tu pourras y dormir, en tout bien tout honneur, ajouta-t-il précipitamment mais avec un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin qui semait le doute dans l'esprit exténué du jeune homme. Tu ne sais pas où aller et tu vas tomber malade si tu restes ici.  
Ianto n'avait ni la force de réfléchir ni de marcher, voilà deux minutes qu'il était planté sur ce trottoir à ne savoir que faire. Il monta dans le SUV noir gravé Torchwood.

Etait-ce le manque de sommeil qui brouillait ainsi son esprit ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir … Ou alors le parfum si particulier du Capitaine. Il l'avait déjà remarqué quand il l'avait plaqué au sol, ils étaient restés de longues minutes tout près l'un de l'autre. Ce parfum était enivrant, il lui faisait tourner un peu la tête. Ianto se dit qu'il était probablement toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette navette. Il en avait tous les signes.  
- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont débriefé ? demanda le Capitaine.  
- Oui.  
Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil, il était toujours secoué mais il encaissait bien.  
- Avec monsieur Quinn, nous avons eu le temps de nous mettre d'accord sur certains points à ne pas citer … continua Ianto en maîtrisant ses nerfs.  
- Oh je vois, lesquels ?  
- Votre bracelet. Quinn a récupéré mon badge et j'ai prétendu l'avoir perdu.  
- Très aimable de votre part, cela va m'éviter des questions embarrassantes.  
- Je sais, murmura l'agent en regardant par sa vitre.  
A cette heure, les rues étaient dégagées et le Capitaine dépassait allégrement les limitations de vitesse. En temps normal il lui aurait probablement fait une remarque mais rien n'était normal en ce matin de Noël, alors il laissait filer. Il avait des tas de questions qui, comme des éclairs, zébraient son esprit. Des flashs qui en appelaient d'autres et beaucoup d'interrogations. Et quand il retrouverai l'usage normal de son cerveau, il en aurait probablement encore plus ... D'instinct il savait que Jack Harkness ne répondrait à aucune, aucune personnelle en tout cas. Mais puisqu'il était là …  
- Les filtres de perception …  
- Très élaborés, ils cachaient certaines entrées que nous n'avons pas vues et qui menaient directement à la navette. En revanche, mon esprit a déjoué celui tendu au-dessus de la rue et j'ai pu apercevoir la navette, toi aussi tu aurais pu, vous êtes entraînés pour cela.  
- Oui, j'ai eu un stage mais … c'était du flan.  
Jack sortit le papier psychique et lui tendit.  
- Ouvre-le et dis-moi ce que tu vois.  
- Je ne vois rien … c'est un papier, blanc, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Alors, ils ne sont pas si mauvais Ianto.

- Et pour monsieur Woodsworth ? demanda-t-il en rendant le papier à Jack.  
- Tu ne devras rien dire, l'avertit Jack en lui jetant un coup d'œil.  
- Oui bien sûr, comptez-sur moi.  
- J'ai le sentiment qu'Yvonne était au courant.  
- Non ? !  
- Si. Woodsworth est un très généreux donateur comme tu l'as découvert et Yvonne lui laissait faire ses affaires sans s'en mêler.  
- Ils avaient un accord ? s'étonna Ianto.  
- Un accord tacite, oui, c'est ce que je pense. Heureusement que tu as récupéré la carte mémoire, sans cela je n'aurais jamais pu prouver aussi clairement l'implication de Woodsworth et j'ai bien vu que cela la contrariait au plus haut point. Elle ne va pas pouvoir étouffer l'affaire. C'était réjouissant, je t'assure, grandiose ! fit Jack en jubilant.  
Vu son sourire mégawatt il le croyait sans peine, il réalisa aussi que la chef suprême allait probablement lui en vouloir à mort …  
- Tu as assuré Ianto, le tranquillisa Jack à brûle pourpoint.  
Lui n'en était vraiment pas aussi sûr.  
- Vous aussi, vous étiez magistral aux commandes de la navette, dit-il en faisant taire ses inquiétudes.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je suppose que c'est comme le vélo, cela ne s'oublie pas ?  
- Hum … fit Jack en lui jetant un coup d'œil interloqué.  
Le jeune agent ne dit plus rien jusqu'au parking de l'hôtel.

Tel un zombi, il le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre, luxueuse mais il n'en avait que faire, il venait d'apercevoir le lit. Miracle il allait pouvoir dormir, il avait lutté toute la nuit et là il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il s'assit au bord du lit et la fatigue s'abattit sur lui tel un raz de marée anéantissant tout sur son passage. Il vit à peine Jack retirer son manteau et ses chaussures, sentit à peine les grandes mains du Capitaine enlever avec une douceur troublante ses vêtements. Qui pouvait croire que ces grandes mains étaient capables d'autant de délicatesse ? C'était réconfortant, presque des caresses …

Les gestes lents de Jack s'arrêtèrent … il chercha son regard, lentement mais fermement le Capitaine attrapa son menton pour croiser son regard alors qu'il dézippait son pantalon et ce que Ianto y lut le sortit quelque peu de sa léthargie. Des yeux remplis de désir et de luxure … il n'était pas gay, de cela il en était certain et pourtant son corps recru de fatigue réagit en voyant cet homme poser un regard si appréciateur sur sa personne. Sans le vouloir, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se redressa un peu sur le lit. Le Capitaine finit de lui retirer son pantalon, toujours avec des gestes mesurés, volontairement érotiques … dieu que cet homme était beau ainsi à genoux devant lui. Puis il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, elles étaient chaudes, douces, il lui en caressa lentement l'intérieur, effleurant à peine une partie de son anatomie qui réclamait son attention de manière flagrante. Les yeux rivés aux siens, Ianto était au supplice, il sentait son désir monter aussi sûrement que la température dans cette chambre. Comment faisait-il pour être si sensuel en faisant si peu … Il pouvait tout arrêter mais … en avait-il seulement envie ? Non, clairement non si l'on suivait le parcours de son sang devenu tumultueux et migrant vers une région qu'il sentait grossir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Il agrippa le dessus de lit quand Jack retira son caleçon, révélant son désir. Il en conçut véritablement une gêne, jamais un homme ne lui avait fait cet effet il allait se raviser quand le Capitaine entreprit de lui fit voir monts et merveilles … simplement avec sa bouche. Il sut l'entraîner très loin, le détendre avec une dextérité qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant et au moment de sa délivrance, il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, le cœur qui battait la chamade et il s'évanouit de plaisir, de fatigue et d'hypoglycémie. Il se réveilla à peine quand il sentit une serviette chaude, humide et douce le caresser, il entrevit tout juste à travers ses yeux mi-clos le Capitaine l'allonger et le recouvrir des draps soyeux du lit. Apaisé, relaxé, il dormait enfin …

Le Capitaine le regarda dormir quelques minutes, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres rougies, il n'avait pas pu résister à cette tentation et il ne le regrettait pas.

Cela clôturait en beauté cette virée londonienne, une virée solitaire malgré les apparences … sans le Docteur. Il soupira, cette seule pensée avait le don de faire fuir tout le contentement qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il imaginait vraiment le voir cette année, il y avait tellement pensé qu'il avait fini par croire à son propre rêve. Et maintenant il était déçu, malheureux et personne ne pouvait ni le comprendre ni le réconforter. Tout ne paraissait que broutilles quand il pensait au Docteur et malheureusement, il occupait de plus en plus ses pensées. Une année de plus au compteur, combien de temps allait-il encore pouvoir tenir ?

Il repartit sur le champ pour Cardiff, roulant excessivement vite, tentant de mettre aussi vite que possible de la distance entre lui et cet immense vide qu'il avait ressenti ...

* * *

*Acta non verba : des actes pas des mots


	6. Lux Aeterna, Partie 1

**Petite histoire écrite pour le défi tutti-frutti de la communauté Big Baa Da Boum : http : / / community . livejournal . com/big_baa_da_boum/**

**Prompt** : 38- Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?  
**Béta** : ma précieuse et fidèle Rhéa S  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Fandom**: Torchwood  
**Personnages**: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Tom Quinn (MI5).  
**Suggestion d'écoute** : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

Petite histoire en **7** chapitres finalement, se situe avant la saison 1 de Torchwood.

A lire sur Live Journal, avec musique et vignettes : http: / /arianrhod34 . livejournal . com/2846 . html

* * *

**Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?**

Suggestion d'écoute : Requiem For A Dream OST - Lux Aeterna (http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=jt8s8OnfC-U&feature=fvsr)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lux Æterna ***

* * *

**== Après Greeks Bearing Gifts (Cadeau grec) ==**

Monsieur ? fit Ianto étonné de trouver son Capitaine sur le perron, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.  
- Quoi ? ! s'exclama Jack en se redressant, amusé par la moue ahurie de son employé. Je peux entrer ? finit-il par demander avec un grand sourire charmeur les mains dans les poches.  
- Oui bien sûr, bafouilla Ianto en reprenant pied avec la réalité.  
Il ouvrit en grand sa porte et le Capitaine entra dans l'appartement.  
_Il n'est jamais venu ici, c'est forcément grave_, pensa Ianto, il y a un problème ? verbalisa-t-il en fermant la porte.  
- Non, c'est une visite de courtoisie.  
- Oh …Tu as mangé ?  
Il acquiesça.  
- Un café alors.  
Jack le bénit intérieurement en le suivant, il attendait de ce breuvage qu'il lui donne le courage nécessaire pour avoir une conversation personnelle avec lui.

Tosh lui avait confié quelques jours plus tôt les pensées de Ianto captées grâce au collier alien et qui l'avaient bouleversée. Depuis Brecon Beacon, ils s'étaient indéniablement rapprochés, elle pensait être son amie mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point il pouvait encore souffrir. Lui ne disait rien comme toujours. Elle était inquiète, sa réserve naturelle l'empêchait d'aborder cette question avec son ami … elle ne savait pas comment l'aider et cela la faisait souffrir à son tour. Fine observatrice, elle avait lu dans les regards de leur leader l'intérêt qu'il portait au plus jeune de l'équipe et c'était donc naturellement vers lui qu'elle s'était tournée.

Jack l'avait écoutée raconter son amitié naissante, les pensées de Ianto entendues à son insu ainsi que ses inquiétudes, en résumé elle voulait qu'il lui vienne en aide. Il partageait ses craintes mais cela il ne lui dit pas. En revanche, il lui expliqua très clairement les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas intervenir. Ianto faisait son boulot, convenablement et consciencieusement, il s'en assurait régulièrement, là s'arrêtait son rôle. Le reste faisait partie de la vie privée de son agent et par principe, il ne s'en mêlait jamais … sauf quand cela rentrait en conflit avec Torchwood, comme dans le cas d'une cyber petite amie dont il avait le sang sur les mains lui avait-il rappelé à brûle-pourpoint. Mais cela n'avait arrêté pour autant Tosh et son étonnante pugnacité l'avait franchement déconcerté. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de sa petite amie qui venait de mourir et lui avait alors promis d'y réfléchir, elle n'avait rien pu obtenir de plus.

Elle avait quitté son bureau quelque peu déçue mais elle l'aurait été beaucoup moins si elle avait connu l'impact de ses paroles auprès du Capitaine. Depuis la trahison de son jeune agent, il était en quelque sorte sous sa surveillance. Il avait reconquis ses privilèges petit à petit, quand Jack le décidait et parce qu'il faisait preuve de dévouement et de loyauté. A Brecon Beacons, sa remarque l'avait fortement contrarié, il savait maintenant qu'il était loin d'avoir fait le deuil de Lisa, ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis cet incident. Avait-il tourné la page de Canary Wharf et de la destruction de Torchwood 1 ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il avait tenté de ne pas y penser mais après quelques jours de lutte, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Tout comme Tosh, il n'avait pas mesuré la peine que ressentait son agent et pour une raison pas encore très claire, il n'arrivait pas à en faire abstraction maintenant qu'il en connaissait l'étendue. Peut-être était-ce sa mine toujours mélancolique ou l'ardeur qu'il mettait au travail alors qu'au fond de lui-même il se sentait si mal ... peut-être était-ce le souvenir de leurs ébats où il avait oublié l'espace de quelques instants la solitude qui habitait son cœur depuis si longtemps. Peu importe la raison en fait, les paroles de Tosh s'étaient gravées dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Sous son air poli se cachait du ressentiment, sous ce visage juvénile une douleur sans fond. Des sentiments qui menaçaient de le dévorer et dans ce cas, il serait obligé de le renvoyer de Torchwood. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, de bons agents incapables de dépasser leurs traumatismes et une fois dehors cela ne s'était jamais arrangé. Mais … il n'était plus responsable de leurs actes. Nous n'en étions pas là, Ianto continuait à faire son travail efficacement mais le risque était bien réel.

Après s'être voilé la face pendant quelques jours, il avait décidé de changer de stratégie. C'était ainsi que quatre jours après avoir tué la petite amie de Tosh, Mary, il se trouvait dans la cuisine de Ianto à attendre un café.

Son appartement était petit mais confortable, décoré simplement, bien rangé … un peu triste. Il manquait de peps, de vie tout comme son propriétaire en somme. Jack reporta son attention sur lui. En vieux tee-shirt et pantalon de pyjama, cette tenue inédite l'aidait à passer du mode chef au mode … ami. Cela sonnait bizarrement, il n'était pas vraiment son ami …en revanche il avait été son amant alors qu'il gardait dans la cave l'objet de toutes ses attentions et la véritable raison de sa présence dans son équipe. Il l'avait doublement trahi mais Jack lui avait pardonné très vite parce que justement entre eux il y avait plus que des relations de travail … du sexe mais pas uniquement, il fallait bien à un moment donné regarder la vérité en face. Tosh ne s'y était pas trompé pourtant il faisait tout pour que personne ne le devine, en particulier Ianto. Parfois il tentait lui-même de se convaincre que ses fesses, ses lèvres l'attiraient et uniquement elles … mais peut-être était-il temps d'assouvir à nouveau ses désirs et de voir où cela allait les mener.

Il prit sur un tabouret alors que Ianto posait un mug fumant sur le plan de travail. Il était toujours étonné de cette intrusion et un peu nerveux, il recula jusqu'au plan de travail auquel il s'accouda. Il entreprit de boire son café, en silence.

C'était évidement à Jack de commencer_. Quelques gorgées de café et je me lance_, pensa-t-il.  
- J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance, dit-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour m'aider dans une mission. Tu ne devras en parler à personne.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'avais jusqu'ici un notaire qui m'aidait pour les affaires courantes mais il est à la retraite. Je suis dépassé et tu es la personne idéale pour ce job. Prends cela comme une mission secrète avec moi, pour moi. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main et tu vas m'aider, ajouta-t-il devant les yeux ronds de son agent qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette entrée en matière.  
- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?  
- De quoi parles-tu ? répondit Jack étonné à son tour.  
Pas le genre de réaction qu'il espérait en essayant de valoriser son agent.  
- Dis-moi que je rêve ! s'exclama-t-il en posant brusquement son mug sur le plan de travail. Il y a une caméra quelque part ? !  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu Ianto ? tonna Jack devant ces réactions excessives et incompréhensives.  
- Tu ne te souviens pas ou alors tu fais semblant, je ne sais plus … murmura-t-il soudain abattu, le regard baissé.  
- Souvenu ? répéta Jack pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Mais souvenu de quoi ?  
- Dire que je pensais que c'était **LA rencontre de ma vie**. Rien que ça … continua-t-il à marmonner. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me décider si c'était une mauvaise rencontre ou pas.  
- Tu peux éclairer ma lanterne ? ! s'exclama Jack qui avait à peine entendu Ianto et encore moins compris de quoi il parlait.

Ianto se décida enfin à affronter le regard de son patron.  
- Londres, en 2003, le 25 décembre. Yvonne n'avait pas voulu t'écouter et moi je travaillais tard … Les œufs d'alien en plein centre … nous avons fait connaissance ce jour-là !  
Jack était concentré sur son agent mais en fait il cherchait activement dans ses souvenirs. Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose, il fallait juste tirer sur le bon fil pour tout faire remonter …

- Oui … je me souviens Ianto, murmura le Capitaine lentement le regard toujours fixé sur lui tandis que resurgissaient à la surface les souvenirs de cette aventure. Bien sûr …  
- Tu ne t'ais pas soucié de moi à l'époque. Yvonne m'a passé un sacré savon, j'étais plutôt en bas de l'échelle mais j'avais un boulot intéressant. Après t'avoir rencontré, elle m'a relégué à la bibliothèque. Je pensais que tu interviendrais en ma faveur … mais non, je ne t'ai plus jamais revu avant … de revenir à ta rencontre.  
- Et Quinn ? le questionna Jack.  
L'ancien espion pouvait tout aussi bien interférer en sa faveur.  
- Il a disparu quelques semaines après …soupira Ianto. On nous a demandé, plutôt ordonné de ne pas poser de questions. J'ai cherché pourtant. Disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'institut. Quand tu m'as demandé qui j'étais, repris Ianto après cette interruption, je pensais que tu allais me reconnaître … je me suis présenté de la même manière en pensant à ta remarque. Mais contre toute attente, tu ne semblais pas me reconnaître alors … j'ai trouvé cela étrange mais j'ai fait comme toi, j'ai agi comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas. Alors … il me semble que j'ai mes raisons. Tu utilises et puis tu jettes, conclut-il durement mais sans agressivité.

- J'ai choisi tous mes collaborateurs, toi y compris Ianto ! s'écria Jack en riant de plus en plus fort.  
Ianto se dit qu'il se remémorait la fin de leur mission. Evidement cela le faisait rire … il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux. Il avait pris son pied avec lui dans cette chambre d'hôtel somptueuse mais cela l'avait finalement embarrassé …ça l'avait perturbé d'avoir laissé faire cet homme. Il n'en avait bien entendu parlé à personne, pas à Lisa ni à ses meilleurs amis qui l'avaient pourtant assaillis de question et interrogé longuement sur cette nuit pleine d'aventure et de dangers. D'ailleurs étrangement ce malaise revenait, il se sentait à nouveau mal. D'avoir trahi Lisa tant de fois, d'accepter de coucher avec cet homme … franchement il était difficile de se regarder dans un miroir après cela.  
- Dire que je pensais que tu étais l'exception, lança Jack en essuyant ses larmes de rire, que j'avais cédé trop facilement … quelque part je me souvenais de notre rencontre, de toi, conclut-il avec un regard d'une rare intensité et ce sourire en coin ...  
_Et voilà que cela recommence_, pensa Ianto. Cet homme était irrésistible, quand il le regardait ainsi il sentait son cœur battre plus vite, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et une douce chaleur naissait au creux de ses reins. D'un regard il pouvait vous faire croire que vous étiez la chose la plus importante de l'univers et il savait y inscrire le désir qu'il ressentait ... c'était contagieux.

- Je te dois un costume, Ianto, reprit Jack très sérieusement.  
- Si tu es venu chercher à tirer un coup, murmura-t-il sans relever, tu peux repartir.  
- Tu te trompes complètement …  
Mais comment lui dire qu'il avait 140 ans de souvenirs, certains à oublier d'autres auxquels il tenait plus qu'à toute autre chose. Un esprit, aussi brillant soit-il, ne peut assimiler autant d'information. Il avait cru devenir fou avant de faire lui-même du tri. Il l'avait relégué dans les bas-fonds de sa mémoire, il l'avait enfoui si profondément qu'il l'avait … oublié. Ianto en un sens n'avait pas tort, il l'avait jugé insignifiant.  
- Bien sûr que non, continua Ianto, sinon comment expliquer ton oubli ?  
- Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide, rappela Jack afin de se soustraire aux questions légitimes de son agent, et aussi parce que … je m'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que tu manges ? Est-ce que tu sors un peu ?  
- Oh là … mais c'est quoi ces questions ? ! s'indigna Ianto perplexe.  
Il semblait sincèrement l'ignorer ce qui irrita l'ami que Jack pensait être pour lui.  
- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, rétorqua-t-il amèrement.  
Ianto l'observa un instant, interloqué, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.  
- C'est très bien joué Jack, vraiment, fit-il en se ressaisissant. Pour un peu, j'ai cru que tu te sentais concerné, dit-il feignant d'être soulagé.  
- Ianto ! s'offusqua-t-il. C'est faux … ajouta-t-il, blessé par ces paroles.  
Le jeune agent ne répondit rien, il plongea son regard dans son mug, trouvant qu'il en avait probablement trop dit.

Il s'était juré de continuer, jour après jour. Il se sentait si mal … parfois il s'asseyait à même le sol, il laissait glisser ses doigts sur le parquet de sa chambre, doucement il caressait cette lame en particulier. Il ne la regardait pas, il laissait juste ses doigts l'effleurer. Elle dissimulait un secret, une rémanence de Londres, la solution à tous ses problèmes. Radicale, brutale … la solution des lâches avait-il fini par reconnaître en envisagent sérieusement cette opportunité pendant des heures sombres de sa vie. Il était responsable de trois morts, des décès que Tosh avait maquillés, quelle honte. De tous ses maux, la honte et la culpabilité étaient les plus forts. Les familles des victimes ne connaissaient même pas la vérité. Tout était de sa faute mais il n'était pas un lâche, il ne l'avait jamais été alors il continuait à se lever tous les matins parce que c'était sa pénitence pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Il souffrait, son estomac était souvent douloureux, sa gorge serrée, il pensait à eux à tout le temps.  
_Alors non il ne mangeait pas correctement, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait faim mais dès qu'il grignotait un peu, la culpabilité le reprenait lui coupant l'appétit. Il s'arrêtait vite et passait directement au café. Ses maux d'estomacs venaient probablement de là …  
_Alors non, il ne sortait pas. Il ne s'autorisait pas à prendre du plaisir … même si ces derniers temps il avait cédé aux demandes de Tosh uniquement pour elle, lui ne le méritait pas.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te permet de me juger ainsi, déclara Jack d'une voix claire déçu par la manière dont Ianto continuait à le voir. Je me sens concerné, sinon, pourquoi serais-je là ?  
- Parce que Tosh te l'a demandé ? répliqua aussitôt Ianto.  
Concerné ? Il ne l'était pas, tout comme Owen ou Gwen qui ne s'étaient jamais souciés de lui. Au moins eux ne faisaient pas semblant … Tosh était différente, c'était la seule qui pouvait se revendiquer intéressée par son état, elle lui avait prouvé et c'était réciproque. Assister à la mort de Mary et voir son visage en pleurs l'avaient beaucoup secoué. Il s'était revu dans cette même situation.  
- Nous sommes tous les deux inquiets.  
Et voilà. Il avait raison, c'était évidemment Tosh qui lui avait dit de venir. Déçu, il posa son mug dans l'évier, saisit d'office celui de Jack auquel il avait à peine touché pour le déposer au même endroit.  
- Ianto … hésita Jack devant les gestes brusques de son employé regrettant déjà son café.  
- On a fini monsieur, j'aimerais si possible profiter de ma soirée.  
- Ça suffit ! s'écria le Capitaine surprenant quelque peu son agent. Il est temps d'aller de l'avant, tu dois oublier ou plutôt apprendre à vivre avec tes erreurs, on en passe tous par là.  
- Deux personnes sont mortes par ma faute ! Je … je ne m'en remettrais jamais, finit-il par admettre d'une traite.  
- Premier jour de Gwen, elle libère un gaz alien, combien de personnes sont mortes ? Peux-tu me le rappeler ?  
- C'était un accident, ce n'est pas Gwen qui les a tuées.  
- Toi non plus que je sache. Elle ne culpabilise pas, elle avance.  
- Oh eh bien, très bien ! Si elle peut vivre avec ça sur la conscience, moi je ne peux pas !  
- Il est temps de passer à autre chose.  
- Personne ne m'a posé de questions, ni avant ni après … pas une seule question !  
- Je ne veux pas me battre Ianto, répondit Jack en gardant son calme face à la colère de son agent, je ne suis pas venu pour cela. Tu as intégré mon équipe, tu sais comment nous sommes. Nous avons tous nos qualités et nos défauts. C'est ainsi. Accepte-le et avance, cesse d'attendre après les autres.  
- Je ne peux pas Jack …vivre est pire que mourir, avoua-t-il la voix tremblante.  
- Je sais. Je comprends, crois-moi. Laisse-moi t'aider, j'ai …  
Il retira son manteau qu'il avait gardée jusqu'à présent et avec elle son panache de Capitaine, le masque qu'il portait pour les autres.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire n'était pas facile pour lui. Déraciné dans le temps, dans l'espace il se sentait terriblement seul. Probablement autant que Ianto qui vivait en compagnie de ses fantômes, avec pour meilleure amie sa culpabilité. Une amie assassine. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il était passé par les mêmes épreuves avec les mêmes effets. Il n'y avait qu'une seul échappatoire possible.  
- Ianto, je crois que nous pourrions nous entraider, proposa le Capitaine d'une voix hésitante qui hurlait sa sincérité. Je voudrais retrouver le confident et l'ami. J'en ai besoin … tu en as besoin. Je sais que tu étais sincère et pourtant tu as trahi ma confiance. Je suis prêt à recommencer Ianto, tu entends ? Et contrairement à ce que tu crois savoir de moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu le sais … rappelle-toi. Tu t'es servi de moi mais c'était réciproque.

- Réfléchis Ianto, ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, j'attends ta réponse, conclut-il en se tournant pour quitter l'appartement, attrapant au passage son manteau.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

*Lux Æterna : lumière éternelle


	7. Lux Aeterna, partie 2

**Petite histoire écrite pour le défi tutti-frutti de la communauté Big Baa Da Boum : http : / / community . livejournal . com/big_baa_da_boum/**

**Prompt** : 38- Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?  
**Béta** : ma précieuse et fidèle Rhéa S  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Fandom**: Torchwood  
**Personnages**: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Tom Quinn (MI5).  
**Suggestion d'écoute** : Anna Calvi, album Anna Calvi

Petite histoire en **7** chapitres finalement, se situe avant la saison 1 de Torchwood.

A lire sur Live Journal, avec musique et vignettes : http: / /arianrhod34 . livejournal . com/3085 . html

* * *

**Mauvaise rencontre, ou pas ?**

Suggestion d'écoute : Requiem For A Dream OST - Lux Aeterna (http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=jt8s8OnfC-U&feature=fvsr)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lux Æterna *, partie 2**

* * *

- Attends ! l'appela Ianto dans un élan spontané.  
- Attends quoi ? demanda le Capitaine en se tournant vers son agent, son manteau toujours dans les bras.  
Cette question sembla bien difficile pour le jeune homme torturé touché par la sincérité de son leader.  
- Cette mission … hésita-t-il bien conscient de mordre à l'hameçon de son chef, en quoi consiste cette mission ?  
- La faille ne fait pas que rejeter des aliens ou des objets, parfois elle ramène sur Terre des personnes qu'elle a autrefois englouties. J'ai installé sur une île un complexe pour les accueillir … elles sont dans un sale état, on ne peut pas les rendre à leurs familles. Alors … là-bas, on essaye de les aider au mieux. Cela doit rester secret mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour la logistique, une personne de confiance et je t'ai choisi toi.  
- C'est une belle cause, finit par lâcher Ianto en le fixant, sincère.  
Jack acquiesça.  
Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son Capitaine et celle-ci brillait de mille feux.

- Beau et éprouvant, ajouta-t-il.  
- C'est exactement comme la dernière fois … je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu sais t'y prendre, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est très tentant mais cette fois je peux dire non …  
- Pourquoi as-tu amené Lisa au Hub ? fit Jack en soupirant, il n'avait pas baissé les armes, pas encore. Sois honnête Ianto, le pressa-t-il.  
- C'est la première fois que tu l'appelles par son prénom …  
- Réponds, Ianto, insista Jack en s'approchant de son jeune agent.  
- Parce que … à cause de notre rencontre ce 24 décembre. Tu incarnais tellement mieux le Torchwood tel que je l'imaginais adolescent … Même si, à cause de toi, j'ai classé des dossiers pendant des mois avant de retrouver mon boulot, je ne cessais de parler de toi à Lisa. Elle en était jalouse d'ailleurs. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir-là … C'est pour cette raison que je suis revenu à Cardiff avec elle. Je ne voulais jamais plus y remettre les pieds, j'ai quitté cette ville dès que j'ai pu en me jurant de ne jamais y revenir. Mais après t'avoir rencontré … je ne rêvais plus que de travailler pour toi et ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, ajouta-t-il rapidement, j'aimais Lisa.  
- Je sais Ianto, je le sais bien, dit Jack avec lassitude, tu l'as prouvé. C'était donc si terrible d'être bibliothécaire, demanda-t-il en souriant de la décision d'Yvonne qu'il découvrait, je pensais que tu aimais cela. Tu t'es toi-même assigné la tâche de ranger nos archives, fit-il remarquer en levant un sourcil.

Le Capitaine s'était approché de son agent et ce dernier se sentait prisonnier de sa propre cuisine. Sa seule présence le troublait, si près il était tenté de retomber dans ses bras. Il lui avait offert du réconfort et il savait très bien cela que cela signifiait, et il en avait envie. Il en connaissait aussi les limites, les secrets et les mensonges de cet homme qu'il savait hors du commun.  
- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Mais … pour être honnête, c'est très instructif. A Londres comme ici, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses …  
Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens, puis se mordit la lèvre en signe d'hésitation, voire de peur. Il avait expérimenté la colère de son Capitaine et n'avait pas envie de recommencer, il avait bien compris qu'il aimait le secret qui entourait sa personne.  
- Vas-y, l'encouragea Jack.  
- J'ai retrouvé des dossiers … anciens, une centaine d'années, dissimulés dans une cache dans un mur des archives, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement.  
- Continue, lui ordonna-t-il sans détacher ses yeux des siens.  
Il ne laissait rien paraître et le jeune agent hésitait franchement.  
- Heu …je ne suis pas sûr, une partie de l'encre s'est effacée mais je crois avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'un rapport sur un homme du nom de Jack Harkness nouvellement engagé. Un homme qui ne peut pas … mourir … est-ce toi Jack ?  
- Elles n'avaient pas encore bien compris, soupira-t-il en se détendant. As-tu tout fouillé ? Y a-t-il autre chose de caché ?  
- Jack, réponds-moi, je t'en prie !  
- Oui, oui, c'est moi et je peux mourir. C'est juste que c'est un état dans lequel je ne reste pas. Pas la peine de me demander pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Cela fait un moment que tu sais ?  
- Quasiment dès mon arrivée … répondit machinalement un Ianto abasourdi par cette confirmation, concentré sur ses chaussures.  
La tête lui tournait alors que son cerveau tentait de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants, mettant bout à bout tout ce qu'il savait, toutes ses lectures …  
- Est-ce vrai que tu viens du futur ? dit-il en levant les yeux encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de lui confirmer.  
Cet homme était immortel … et il se tenait dans sa cuisine.

Jack acquiesça.  
Immortel, né dans le futur mais qui était à Cardiff en 1900 … un voyageur temporel, comme le Docteur en conclut Ianto.  
- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre de caché, le rassura l'apprenti archiviste qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter.  
- Est-ce que tu en parlé à quelqu'un ?  
- Personne évidemment, lui confirma-t-il.  
- Bien, cela doit continuer ainsi. Gwen est au courant.  
- Comment l'a-t-elle deviné ? s'étonna Ianto.  
- Elle ne l'a pas deviné, Suzie m'a tiré une balle en pleine tête devant ses yeux.  
- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne la pensais pas capable de faire une telle chose … fit-il sombrement. Même si j'ai toujours trouvé quelque chose de malsain chez elle. On ne connaît jamais vraiment les personnes … Tu n'es pas un humain alors ? demanda-t-il timidement. D'où viens-tu ?  
- Ça suffit pour les questions, coupa le Capitaine fermement. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup, ajouta-t-il en se radoucissant.  
C'en suivit un silence où chacun réfléchit de son côté.

Ianto se remémora Jack aux commandes de la navette ce 25 décembre, il semblait si à l'aise avec cette technologie, cela l'avait troublé ... maintenant il savait. Il avait répondu à quelques-unes de ses questions, il n'en revenait pas … le Capitaine ne répondait JAMAIS à ce genre de questions. S'il le faisait, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison … il disait avoir besoin de lui pour les rejets de la faille mais en sous-titres, il était bien question de reprendre leurs parties de sexe. Le réconfort à la Harkness … et c'était drôlement efficace, une vraie drogue. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de tendresse juste une urgence à se faire du bien et il fallait reconnaître qu'il était doué, il l'épuisait physiquement et lui vidait la tête.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au chef qui s'était réinstallé sur son tabouret de cuisine. Il commençait à croire qu'il voulait un nouveau départ entre eux, avec une nouvelle donne. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts … peut-être n'était-il pas si indifférent après tout. La remarque sur Lisa à Brecon Beacons l'avait clairement contrarié … il était sincère, Ianto n'en doutait plus, en revanche il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait lui pardonner tout ce qu'il avait fait.

- Ton immortalité … cela explique beaucoup de choses, murmura finalement Ianto.  
- Effectivement … et je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout. Ianto, je ne te demande pas d'oublier les morts mais j'aimerais retrouver le Jones Ianto Jones rencontré ce 24 décembre. Repartir de ce point entre nous maintenant que je me souviens ... Crois-tu que cela soit possible ?

- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs depuis ce temps là, crut-il bon de souligner encore.  
Il était malheureux, il ne faisait plus rien pour le cacher. Cela était évident et finalement relativement facile de venir à bout de ses résistances. Car il envisageait sa proposition, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Comme le soir de leur rencontre, il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir mais Jack était certain qu'il ferait finalement le bon choix. Son instinct le lui disait. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte, même quand il cachait Lisa dans le Hub. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle mais ensuite il avait réalisé que Ianto ferait n'importe quoi pour servir une cause. Et après Lisa, devinez qu'elle était la nouvelle cause à défendre ? Torchwood 3 et son Capitaine qui incarnait à lui seul l'institut. Il avait fait en sorte de bien lui faire comprendre et, au vu de son caractère, il s'était assuré d'avoir un bon petit soldat à ses ordres, dévoué corps et âme. Mais dans cette équation parfaite, il avait oublié la peine et la douleur de son agent, sa colère l'avait empêché d'éprouver toute compassion. Et personne d'autre ne semblait lui venir en aide ...

- Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, moi y compris. Je te demande de m'aider en dehors de Torchwood, repris Jack, c'est le moment d'ailleurs de me demander une augmentation, fit-il en souriant.  
Et Ianto sentit un pincement au cœur. Quoiqu'il fasse pour lutter, cet homme lui faisait de l'effet, son corps ne lui obéissait pas ni son esprit d'ailleurs. Mais après tout il n'était pas de ce temps, probablement pas de cette planète, alors pourquoi pas ? Il avait besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir et oublier Lisa.  
- Et de remettre les compteurs à zéro, repartir de ce fameux 25 décembre, ajouta Jack avec un regard plein de malice et de sous entendus.  
Ianto ne releva pas et répondit sincèrement car il était aujourd'hui essentiellement question de cela.  
- Je te voyais comme un héros.  
Jack était franc plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et même au fond du trou, Ianto était encore capable de le voir, de réaliser le réconfort que pouvait lui apporter le Capitaine, le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter lui. Reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant qu'il ne découvre Lisa.  
- Justement, c'est parfait ça !  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu as déjà tout ce qu'il te faut, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais t'apporter de plus.  
- C'est faux. On a tous besoin de compagnie et, Jack tourna sa tête vers le salon, quelque chose me dit que nous sommes aussi seul l'un que l'autre. Tout le monde a besoin de chaleur humaine, les morts sont une très mauvaise compagnie : crois-moi, j'ai de ce point de vue une longue expérience. Et puis je ne m'en sors plus avec mon centre à gérer seul. Moi, je vois très bien ce que nous pouvons nous apporter l'un l'autre. En dehors des heures de bureau.  
Jack fit une pause. Il lui forçait un peu la main mais il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? Pourrais-tu statuer une bonne fois sur notre rencontre ?  
- C'est déjà fait Jack … révéla Ianto dans un souffle. Je suis revenu vers toi, murmura-t-il les yeux baissés, je suis resté après la mort de Lisa. Cette rencontre a changé ma vie, pour le meilleur ...

Jack le prit dans ses bras, il serra fort le jeune homme qui s'y blottit acceptant le réconfort et la protection qui lui étaient offerts. Il n'était plus nécessaire ni de parler ni d'écouter, juste d'aider et d'aimer.

**Car il l'avait aimé, à sa manière, et cela depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre jusqu'au jour de sa mort.**

**Cette rencontre n'avait pas été une coïncidence, elle avait eu un but, sa raison d'être, il le réalisa bien plus tard quand sa cruelle absence le força à se replonger dans ses souvenirs. **

**C'était le destin.**

******Son jeune amant si dévoué, si aimant, si beau, il avait illuminé son cœur.  
Jack pria pour que cette lumière l'accompagne jusqu'au bout de son éternité.**  


**FIN**

* * *

*Lux Æterna : lumière éternelle

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ... n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message ^^_


End file.
